Gains and Losses
by Savoy Truffle
Summary: What would happen if Harry lived with Sirius until he was six and then was sent to live with another family? My version of the Harry Potter series. Includes new characters like Remus and Snape's kids! Please read and review! Sirius will be back!
1. Cry Baby Cry

**Disclaimer:**This is it, the first chapter to my story. This story is basically my version of the Harry Potter series with new characters and a new story line too. Here are some things you need to know about this story:

**1-**Sirius is HOT! Even when he is in Azkaban he has that Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Caribbean look .

**2-** Remus is cute and cuddly

**3-** Harry is completely different. He is much more like James in this fic

I do not own any of the characters except for Romulus Lupin, Morticia and Serpientus Snape, Adene, Arrius Gorgin, the DeSenas and John Granger.

The song '_Cry Baby Cry'_ belongs to the Beatles. It was written by John Lennon.

.

.

.

**Gains and Losses**

****

****

_**Chapter one**_

****

****

**_Cry Baby Cry_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_The King of Marigold was in the kitchen   
cooking breakfast for the queen   
The queen was in the parlor playing piano   
for the children of the king   
Cry baby cry   
make your mother sigh   
She's old enough to know better   
So cry baby cry   
The King was in the garden picking flowers   
for a friend who came to play   
The queen was in the playroom painting pictures   
for the children's holiday_

* * *

Sirius Black's alarm rung, waking him from his daily nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. 7: 30, read the clock. He was late, he was supposed to have arrived at James' at 7:15.

He jumped out of bed and was just about to run out of the house, but then he realized that he was wearing anything except for a pair of Christmas boxers. And it wasn't even Christmas. He let out a mixture of profanities and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Simple, yet sexy on him.

He grabbed his helmet off his kitchen counter and ran outside to his new red motorbike that had just been jinxed to fly by his second cousin Arthur Weasley. He jumped on and flew into the darkness. He hated how it got so dark in the afternoon, this time of the year.

After about five minutes of flying he arrived at a beautiful average sized blue and white house. Godric's Hollow, the house of his best friend James Potter, his wife Lily Evans and their one year old son Harry.

He rang the doorbell and tried to fix his hair as he waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened revealing the beautiful figure of James' wife Lily. She flung her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Sirius! Please come in! Remus and Peter got here about half an hour ago and are waiting to start the meeting" Lily said.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late. My alarm rang at the wrong time"

"It's no problem really, the boys just spent the last half hour talking about nonsense anyway"

Lily pushed the door open a little wider and motioned for Sirius to follow her inside. Sirius dragged her into the kitchen, tripping over some of Harry's baby toys. James, Remus and Peter were all sitting around the kitchen table, baby Harry in James' arms.

"So Padfoot, late again, aren't you?" laughed James

"Yup, I'm late again. You should be used to it by now." said Sirius.

Sirius sat down next to James as Lily left the room and snatched the little child out of James' arms. He looked down into the child's large green eyes.

"Hey Harry"

"Pafoo!" said the child while clapping his hands.

Sirius began to tickle him and kiss him all over his face. Harry laughed and gurgled with amusement. Sirius turned to James.

"You have the most adorable kid in the world" Sirius said.

"I know, he looks like me" replied James.

Everybody laughed except Remus.

"What about my son, isn't he cute?" asked Remus.

"Nobody's as cute as Harry" said Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius a dirty look and was about to speak but was interrupted by Peter clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your fascinating argument but we have to get down to business. So…James why did you ask us all to come over" Peter said.

"What, don't you want to spend time with I, the best looking guy in the whole entire world?" laughed James.

A snort was heard from Lily in the next room.

"I was just joking. Anyway I invited you guys over for an actual reason this time"

"Ok, what?" asked Peter anxiously

"Whoa, don't pee in your pants Wormtail. It's about the unfortunate event of old Voldie

sinking to his lowest and trying to kill us"

Sirius always wondered how his best friend could make fun of the fact that there was somebody out to kill him. It was no laughing matter.

"Anyways, we want Sirius to be our secret keeper"

"So now you trust me? What happened to you saying that I was an untrustworthy baboon's behind, huh James?" laughed Sirius.

"I said that when we were eight. I mean, I thought paste was food then. I was an idiot, ok," James said with a pained expression.

"Go on!" said an inpatient Peter.

"Yeah" said James "Well me and Lily have been talking and we decided that we need someone to be there for Harry if something happens to us. So Sirius, we wants you to be Harry's god father"

Sirius' mouth dropped open at those words. He was shocked, he had never thought they would choose him to be Harry's godfather. It was a dream come true.

"Holy shit James are you serious? I thought you would choose Moony"

"So did I" said Remus

Sirius looked down into Harry's eyes.

"Did you hear Daddy Prongslet? I'm your godfather! I'm going to come into the night and steal you way so that I could keep you"

The child said something in incoherent baby talk and threw his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius immediately tightened his hold around him.

Harry had this special charm. Everyone who looked at him would immediately fall in love with him. He was just so cute with his huge green eyes and his messy jet-black hair. Even Remus knew, though he didn't like to admit it.

The boys talked about what was going on a little longer till Remus and Sirius got into a fight causing everybody else to fall silent.

"Are you stupid?" yelled Remus. "Voldemort and his death eaters would never hide in that cave at Hogmeade, it's right there in the open!"

"Yes they would!" Sirius yelled back. "It's twenty minute walk up, there could be about fifty death eaters hiding up there just this moment!"

Sirius' grip on Harry was getting so tight that it hurt and he couldn't breathe. He weakly begged for Sirius to let go but only Remus seemed to notice.

"Sirius stop, you're hurting Harry!"

Sirius looked down at his godson. It was obvious that he was in pain. There were tears flowing down his cheeks and a his face was turning blue. He immediately loosened his grip.

"Ooops, sorry Pup, did I hurt you"

Harry looked up at Sirius and scrunched up his face.

"Buh!" he said. "Buh buh buh!"

He buried his head into Sirius' chest, refusing to come out.

They continued their conversation until Peter had to leave for some important meeting. The remaining people went into the living room where Lily was watching television and played with Harry until he fell asleep. Remus took turns giving him a kiss and then both returned to their homes.

Sirius smiled as he was driving his motorbike home. He was Harry's godfather and he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

_The Duchess of Kircaldy always smiling   
and arriving late for tea   
The duke was having problems with a message   
at the local Bird and Bee   
Cry baby cry   
make your mother sigh   
She's old enough to know better   
So cry baby cry   
At twelve o'clock a meeting 'round the table   
for a seance in the dark   
With voices out of nowhere put on specially   
by the children for a lark_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, this chapter isn't very great but the rest will be better. And I promise that I wont take forever to upload new chapters. Thank you. Please review, I'm begging you.


	2. See How They Fly

**Disclaimer:** Here's the next chapter! I told you that I wouldn't take long! Please review!

The song _'I Am The Walrus' _belongs to the Beatles. Also written by John Lennon (my idol!).

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 2_**

****

****

**_See How They Fly_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_I am he as you are he as you are me   
and we are all together   
See how they run like pigs from a gun   
see how they fly   
I'm crying   
Sitting on a cornflake   
Waiting for the van to come   
Corporation T-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday   
Man you've been a naughty boy   
you let your face grow long   
I am the eggman   
they are the eggmen   
I am the walrus   
Goo goo g' joob_

* * *

Sirius stirred and opened his eyes. Sunlight was pouring in through the open curtains. He groaned and got out of bed, his back cracking in the process.

"I'm getting old" he mumbled to himself.

He staggered over to the coffee pot full of yesterday's coffee and grimaced as when he saw the skin floating on the dark brown liquid.

"That's just gross" he mumbled

Suddenly Sirius notice a letter laying on the window pane. An owl must have left it there. He grabbed the parchment and unfolded it, smiling at what it contained.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I have to go to a party with my old school friends, you remember Arrius Gorgin don't you, and James has some important Auror duties to attend to and we need you to baby-sit Harry. Maybe it will help you get used to being his godfather and anyway, Harry wont let anyone baby-sit him but you. Please get here at around ten._

_ Lily Evans Potter_

"Yes, a whole day with Harry"

Sirius ran into the bathroom, washed up, shaved and put on some clothes. He quickly ran a brush through his hair and ran out the door. The neighbours were out so he had to drive his motorbike on the ground until he got into the wizarding community.

As soon as he arrived at the Potters he ran in without knocking and ran straight into their kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of chicken. He was just about done when James came in and smirked at him.

"So, taking over our house?" asked James

"You can't have enough food you know" Sirius said with his mouth full, spitting out little bits of chicken.

James backed up to get away from Sirius' spittle. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a jar of baby food and a bottle of milk.

"Okay Sirius, you have to feed Harry at twelve. Give him the whole jar of baby food, and please, don't use the soup spoon like last time. And if he wants milk, warm up his bottle till the milk is lukewarm" James said.

"What time again?"

"Twelve! Sirius please don't screw up, Harry gets pissed off if he doesn't eat, he's like you!"

"Okay, okay, I wont screw up. I promise."

Sirius went back to his chicken as James left the room. Once he was done, he went into the next room and sat down on the couch where Harry was sleeping. He smiled gently and stroked the child's hair as he slept.

Right after Lily and James left, he transformed into Padfoot and licked the child's face until he woke up. Suddenly the child began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and a huge smile appeared on his face at the sight of the big black dog. Sirius changed back into himself and held Harry in his arms, he loved his warmth. The child grabbed at Sirius' hair and laughed as Sirius made silly faces.

Sirius loved Harry; he meant the world to him. Ever since the day he was born he was in love with the child. This one boy had consumed him and everybody else. He had not tried, he had just done it. Even Remus knew it.

"Can you say Sirius, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Seewee!"

Sirius laughed and ruffled the child's unruly mop causing it to become even messier then before.

"Very good!"

They spent the next hour playing and game that they had invented. Sirius would transform into Padfoot and Harry would ride on his back until he would fall over.

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted their game. Sirius placed Harry on the couch, handed him a ball and went answer the door. He opened the door. Standing outside was Remus and his son Romulus who was a couple of months older that Harry.

Sirius looked t Remus and noticed that his eyes were red from crying. There were still tears rolling down his cheeks. Sirius picked up Romulus, placed him next to Harry and went back to his friend.

"Moony, what's wrong?"

"Adene left me this morning"

"What? Why?"

"Yesterday night was Romulus' first werewolf transformation and she found out about me. Then this morning she packed her bags and left."

"She left you because you're a werewolf?"

"Yes! She said that she didn't want to live with a bunch of werewolves. I told her that I would never hurt her but she didn't believe me!"

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, she doesn't know better. And if she can't live with it she's not worth crying for, believe me."

Remus nodded "I guess"

"Good! Now we left to babies unsupervised on the couch where they can easily fall from and crack their heads open"

They both rushed over to where the two babies sat. Harry and Romulus were rolling Harry's ball back and forth between their legs while laughing and clapping their hands. Remus and Sirius smiled as they watched the two boys play.

"They're going to be such great friends when they grow up and go to Hogwarts together" said Sirius.

"Tell me about it" said Remus

"Yeah, I could just see Harry fixing Romulus up with one of his many girlfriends"

Remus snorted.

After a while Romulus fell asleep and Harry began to get fussy.

"What time is it?" asked Sirius

"Twelve fifteen"

"Shit, I have to feed Harry"

"I'll help you"

Sirius covered Romulus with a blanket and brought Harry into the kitchen with Remus tagging behind. He placed Harry into a high chair while Remus took a seat at the table.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Sirius asked

Harry responded with indecipherable baby talk.

"I'll take that as a yes"

Sirius opened the jar of strawberry flavoured baby food that James had left him. He had spooned a couple of mouthfuls into Harry's mouth when Harry took the spoon from Sirius. He loaded the spoon with food and held it a few inches from Sirius' mouth.

"Harry, what do you think you're …Oomph!"

Harry had shoved the spoonful of baby food into Sirius' mouth. Harry giggled happily at his god father.

"You know this stuff is pretty good"

Sirius took the spoon away from Harry and stated eating more of the baby food. Remus ran over to them and took the spoon away from Sirius. He went closer to Harry.

"Moo'y!" cheered Harry.

Remus began to feed Harry. Once the jar was empty they brought Harry back to the couch where Romulus was sleeping. Harry eventually fell asleep and Sirius and Remus started a game of wizard's chess.

Everything was good.

* * *

_Mr. city policeman sitting   
pretty little policemen in a row   
See how they fly like Lucy in the sky   
See how they run   
I'm crying   
I'm crying, I'm crying   
Yellow matter custard   
Dripping from a dead dog's eye   
Crabalocker fishwife   
Pornographic priestess   
Boy, you've been a naughty girl   
you let your knickers down   
I am the eggman   
They are the eggmen   
I am the walrus   
Goo goo g' joob_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I have every chapter of this story planned. It should be 40 chapters long and the will be two epilogues. The first epilogue will be 19 chapters long and the second will be 15 chapters long so read on. Please review.


	3. Years Since It's Been Clear

**Disclaimer:** Third chapter! The song '_Here Comes The Sun' _belongs to the Beatles.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 3_**

****

****

**_Years Since It's Been Clear_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_Here comes the sun, do do do do   
Here comes the sun, and I say   
It's all right   
Little darling   
It's been a long cold lonely winter   
Little darling   
It feels like years since it's been here   
Here comes the sun, do do do do   
Here comes the sun, and I say   
It's all right_

* * *

A couple of hours later Romulus woke up and Remus took him back home. Sirius stayed with Harry and stroked the boy's hair as he slept. He was so cute.

At around four o'clock James finally got back from his auror duties. He put his cloak away and joined Sirius and Harry on the couch.

"Um… James, I have something very important to tell you," said Sirius.

"Okay, what?"

"I want you to change secret keepers"

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just not sure that I trust myself anymore. Voldemort will suspect me to be your secret keeper and force me to tell about your whereabouts. I want you to use Wormtail, Voldemort would never think that he was your secret keeper"

"Wormtail! He's practically a squib and he's the weakest thing I've ever met. What help would he be?"

"That's exactly it! Voldemort would never expect someone as weak as him to be the secret keeper."

"I don't think that's a very good idea Padfoot"

"Prongs this is your life we're talking about! Wormtail is perfect! You'll be safe with him"

"Okay, okay, we'll do it"

"Good! Now you can't breath a word about this to anyone, not even Dumbledore, or even Moony. We'll tell Lils when she gets back from her party"

The next few minutes were silent, the Harry began to stir. The sight was so cute. Harry slowly opened his eyes and pulled his thumb out of his mouth. His eyes filled with confusion when he saw that James was there.

Sirius ruffled his hair and smiled affectionately.

"Good afternoon Pup!" Sirius said

"Daddy!" yelled the child

Harry threw his arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius looked over at James. He was wearing a look of shock, hurt, and most of all, fury.

"James…" Sirius started

Sirius let go of Harry and quickly got to his feet. James did the same. Sirius was about to speak but James pushed him to the floor.

"What are you telling my son, that you're his father?"

Sirius jumped up, though rather dizzy.

"James, I would never do that, I swear!"

James didn't care. He punched Sirius in the face, giving him a black eye. He pulled back his arm once more and punched Sirius on the side of the head. Sirius' eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor like a rag doll. He was unconscious.

James immediately regretted what he had just done, what Harry said had been an accident. He dropped down to his knees next to Sirius and began taping him on his cheeks.

"Come on Siri, I'm sorry, please wake up!"

When nothing happened James picked Sirius up, with a lot of trouble, and laid him down on the couch. Harry threw his arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Miraculously, that's all it took to wake him up.

Sirius weakly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Harry. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Seewee!" yelled Harry happily with a huge smile on his face.

James came closer to the couch and sat down on the edge next to Sirius. He gave Sirius a guilty look.

"Sirius, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have hit you"

"It's ok you were mad. I would have done the same if my son called someone else daddy"

"You don't have a son"

"Well if I did have a son I'd do that"

Harry suddenly poked Sirius' eye, causing him to flinch.

"Seewee poople eye" said Harry

"What did he just say?" Sirius asked James

"He said that you have a purple eye"

Sirius pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and checked his eyes. He noticed that his right eye was rapidly swelling and was a dark shade of purple.

"That's a big one," gasped Sirius

"I'll get you some ice," said James

James ran into the kitchen. He emerged a couple of minute later holding a bag of ice. Sirius took the bag from him and held it to his eye. He noticed that Harry was staring at him with a sad look on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Pafoo okay?"

Sirius smiled.

"Of course I'm okay, it's just a bruise, it'll go away"

Harry was about to respond but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. James went to answer it. It was Lily. Lily walked in and kissed James. The she ran over to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Mommy!" yelled Harry

Lily ruffled Harry's hair and turned to Sirius. She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked

"James punched me,"

"Why?"

Sirius and James began to explain what had happened. James hopped that Lily wouldn't be mad about him hitting Sirius.

"Aw that's so cute"

Suddenly Sirius remembered. He needed to tell Lily about the secret keeper switch.

"Lily I me and James have to tell you something"

Sirius and James told her about Sirius' idea to use Peter as secret keeper. She gave Sirius the same reaction as James but in the end she agreed.

"Now I just need to get Peter over here" said Sirius

Sirius quickly scribbled a note on piece of parchment and handed it over to Odranoel, the Potter's owl. The owl left at full speed. About ten minute later Peter arrived, he seemed very exited. He shooed Sirius out of the house.

Sirius rode his motorbike home. As soon he got inside he changed into some comfortable clothes and went to bed. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn't, something didn't fell right. He tossed and turned but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. He knew something was terribly wrong. He quickly grabbed his coat and drove back to the Potters.

When he arrived at the Potter he was shocked at the sight. What used to be a beautiful house was now a large pile of rubble. The dark mark was shining in the sky. Voldemort had been there.

.

.

.

_Here comes the sun, do do do do   
Here comes the sun, and I say   
It's all right   
Little darling   
The smiles returning to the faces   
Little darling   
I seems like years since it's been here   
Here comes the sun, do do do do   
Here comes the sun, and I say   
It's all right_

**Disclaimer:** Ooh cliffy. Next chapter up soon.


	4. I Will Sing A Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is so sad! **sniff** Please review! Song belongs to the Beatles, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!

.

.

.

_**Gains and Losses **_

_****_

_****_

_**Chapter 4**_

****

****

**__**

**_I Will Sing A Lullaby _**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_Once there was a way to get back homeward   
Once there was a way to get back home   
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby   
Golden slumbers fill your eyes   
Smiles awake you when you rise   
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby__Once there was a way to get back homeward   
Once there was a way to get back home   
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby_

* * *

Sirius ran over to the pile of rubble and began digging, in a desperate search of finding is friends and beloved Godson. He couldn't find anything! All he found were Harry's toys and some photo albums. He put the albums in the pockets of his robes, he'd give them back to Lily later.

Suddenly he noticed a pile of robes under a large chunk of wood. He reached out and pulled the cloths apart gasping at the sight. James lay ghastly pale on the cold gravel floor. He was holding up his wand, a brave look on his face. Sirius leaned closer to check if he was alright but as his fingers touched him he realized that his skin was icy cold.

"No…" Sirius chocked "This can't be"

He pressed two shaky fingers to James' neck to check for a pulse. There was none, he was dead! Sirius tried not to cry but he could still feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He pulled James away from the rubble and went to look for signs of Lily or Harry. Nearby he found another pile of robes. He pulled them aside only to find Lily in the same state as James. She too was dead. Livid bruises were etched in her skin. Sirius carried her and placed her next to James.

He couldn't believe it, his two best friends dead. But where was Harry? He had to be there somewhere, he just had to. He looked around and found a little hand sticking out from under a pile of twisted metal. It was Harry!

Sirius touched the hand. It was still warm, he was alive! Sirius tried to pull away the metal but it wouldn't budge. Harry began to whimper. It felt as if someone had stabbed a silver dagger into Sirius' heart.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll get you out"

The little hand tried to grab onto Sirius' wrist weakly. Sirius knew that Harry was getting weaker by the minute by his lack of strength. He needed to get him out, he'd die.

He gave the metal one final push and it finally moved.

Harry lay unmoving on the floor. He whole body was battered and cut up. It was obvious that he was losing a lot of blood. What worried him the most was the lightning shaped cut on his forehead. He guessed Voldemort had done that, there was no way that the rubble would cut such a shape.

Sirius was sure that Harry was unconscious. But he was wrong. For a moment Harry's eyes opened weakly and he stared up at Sirius with tearful eyes.

"Hawy hurt. Wan go ome" he whispered

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but Harry's eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. By now the tears on Sirius' face were getting larger and faster. The child was only fifteen

months old. He didn't deserve this; it was too much for him.

He ran straight into the forest. He needed to get Harry help. As he was running he met Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, who tried to keep him from running away.

"What are you doing here" asked Hagrid

"I was just at the Potters. What happened?" asked Sirius

"You-know-who was there. Dumbledore said the he used the killing curse on the three Potters but couldn't succeed in killing baby Harry and was destroyed. Dumbledore sais he's dead but that's codswallop in my opinion"

"Harry survived the killing curse and he defeated Voldemort?"

"Yup, Harry's gonna be famous. The young saviour of the wizarding world"

Sirius was still wondering about the lightening shaped scar on Harry's forehead, where had he got it from?

"What about that odd scar on his forehead?" asked Sirius

"Dumbledore said that the scar is the result of the killing curse, he'll have it for life. It's his famous mark, everyone will recognize him by it"

"Okay, now I have to take Harry back to my place, he needs medical attention"

"No, no. Now give him to me, I have to take him to his muggle relatives. Dumbledore's orders"

"Are you crazy?! Those muggles are horrible! I'll take him, I'm his godfather, it's what Lily and James wanted"

"Well…okay. But if I get into trouble it's all your fault"

Sirius ran into a muggle neighbourhood, leaving Hagrid behind. He knew there was a hospital nearby. He was almost there when he saw a short plump figure laughing at the corner of the street. It was Peter.

"Peter, what happened? You were supposed to take care of Lily, James and Harry" Sirius cried as he ran towards him.

"Don't you get it Sirius? I helped plan the Potters' death, it was my goal to become secret keeper all along"

"You-you're a death eater?"

"Yes, Voldemort is my lord and that stupid scum defeated him and he will not be pleased. His body is gone but his spirit still remains"

"Don't you dare call Harry a scum!"

"He is the scum of the earth"

Sirius growled. That dirty bastard, how dare he!

"Lily and James, Peter how could you?"

"Lily and James, Sirius how could you?"

"What! You know fucking well that this is your fault!"

"But no one will know that…"

Peter pulled out his wand and gave it a wave. A large beam of green light filled the street, killing twelve innocent muggles.

"Peter, what are you…" Sirius started.

But Peter didn't stop there. He pulled out a hatchet and sliced of his index finger, slightly wincing at the pain.

"Adios"

Peter transformed into a rat and disappeared into the darkness. Sirius didn't know what to do; he was in so much trouble. Would people think he was a murderer now?

* * *

_Once there was a way to get back homeward   
Once there was a way to get back home   
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby   
Golden slumbers fill your eyes   
Smiles awake you when you rise   
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby__Once there was a way to get back homeward   
Once there was a way to get back home   
Sleep pretty darling do not cry   
And I will sing a lullaby_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Aw, I feel so bad for poor Harry, he's only a baby! This story will be 40 chapters long or maybe 42 if I add the extra chapters (I probably will). Thank you. Please review!


	5. Beautiful Boy

**Disclaimer:** Sorry that I took so long to update but my father is using the computer room to study in. It's really annoying. Well, here's the next chapter, please review. And for those who asked, yes Harry and Romulus will become best friends before Sirius goes to Azkaban. Enjoy! John Lennon owns the song!

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Beautiful Boy_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Close your eyes,   
Have no fear,   
The monsters gone,   
He's on the run and your daddy's here, _

_Beautiful,   
Beautiful, beautiful,   
Beautiful Boy, _

_Before you go to sleep,   
Say a little prayer,   
Every day in every way,   
It's getting better and better, _

* * *

Sirius was in so much trouble, he needed to get away quickly! He knew that the aurors would start looking for him soon. He was all alone in the streets with twelve dead muggles around him and a wand in his hand. People would think that he killed the muggles and have him sent straight to Azkaban.

But most important, Harry was practically dying in his arms. Sirius could feel Harry's blood soaking through his own robes, he was petrified that Harry would die right there in his arms. He couldn't take Harry to the muggle hospital because he could get caught even though it was a muggle area. But still, Harry needed medical attention.

He quickly stated running back to his motorcycle. Once he got there he jumped on, holding Harry tightly. He turned on the engine and disappeared into the night sky. Once he was back at his house he ran inside and placed Harry on his couch. He packed everything into boxes, shrunk them and shoved them into his cloak pockets. When everything was packed he gripped Harry tightly and apparated to North Carolina, USA, leaving the last couch behind. It was soaked with blood anyway, he didn't need it.

They landed in a deserted with only about three or four houses. The rest of the street was full of trees. Suddenly the unconscious child in Sirius' arms weakly opened his eyes and started to cry. Sirius didn't know what to do. He was usually able to stop Harry from crying but this time he couldn't. Suddenly Harry's eyes started twitching and rolling around in all directions.

"Harry!" Sirius cried.

Sirius didn't know what to do, what was wrong with him? He couldn't be dying, he couldn't.

"Help" whispered the child.

The boy's eyes closed and he went unconscious again. Sirius quickly ran to an empty piece of land and transfigured a tree into a small house with only two floors. He ran inside and sat down on the floor, resting Harry on his knees. He pulled out his box of medical equipment from his pocket and enlarged it to it's normal size. As he was doing so Harry's eyes and looked up at Sirius tearfully.

Sirius pulled out a brown bottle from the box and placed it on the floor next to him. He peeled off Harry's blood stained clothing. The sight he saw was horrible! Practically every square inch of Harry's body was covered in gashed and bruised and he had about four broken ribs.

"This is going to hurt…a lot" Sirius said quietly.

He removed the cap from the brown bottle. Smoke came out of the top. He dampened a cloth with the substance and stared nervously at Harry. Their eyes locked and Sirius saw the fear in Harry's eyes. Sirius swiped one of Harry's cuts. The child yelled loudly in pain. Tears were quickly rolling down his cheeks. Sirius felt so bad for doing this but it had to be done.

Sirius cleaned out the rest of the cuts and Harry finally relaxed. He was still shaking like mad. Sirius pulled out a roll of bandages from the box and began to wrap Harry up. He also used some tensor bandages to wrap Harry's ribs. Harry looked like a mummy, even his face had been cut up.

"I'm so sorry" Sirius whispered.

He pulled his bed out of his pocket and enlarged it back to it's normal size. He placed Harry on the bed and pulled the bed into a room which would be Sirius'. He would make Harry's later. He covered Harry with some blankets and kissed Harry on the cheek. The child fell asleep almost immediately.

Sirius finished unpacking everything and went to write a letter to Remus. He needed to know the truth.

Remus,

I'm hiding in America with Harry, I need you to apparate here right now, I have a lot to explain. Before apparating say Black-shack. Don't tell anyone where I am.

Sirius Black

Sirius gave the letter to his owl, Dimitri and went sit down on an armchair near the door. He just sat there and thought about Lily and James silently.

They would hate him. He promised them that Peter would be the perfect secret keeper. But he was wrong, Peter had been a death eater all along and now his two best friends were dead. He failed them and they would never forgive him.

This was all that went through Sirius' head, he felt so guilty. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack. Remus and Romulus were standing right in front of him. Sirius jumped up as Remus placed his sleeping son on the couch.

Remus turned back to Sirius and pushed him by the shoulders. Sirius fell back into his armchair.

"Lily and James, Sirius how could you?" Remus yelled.

"Remus, listen to me, I didn't do it! Peter was the secret keeper before Lily and James died, not me" Sirius replied calmly.

"What do you mean Peter was the secret keeper?"

Sirius explained everything, and to Sirius' surprise Remus believed him.

"Voldemort used the killing curse at James' and used the killing curse on the three of them but for some reason he couldn't kill Harry and was destroyed" said Sirius.

"Harry survived the killing curse?"

"Yes Harry's going to be famous in the wizarding world. Anyway, everybody thinks I was the secret keeper and the death eater and that I killed Peter. By tomorrow people are going to start looking for me so that they can send me to Azkaban and I need you to keep me living here a secret. Got it?"

"Of course, and I can come visit everyday with Romulus so that he can play with Harry. Where is Harry anyway?"

"He's sleeping in my bedroom. He had a tough night"

"Can I see him?"

Remus picked up Romulus and followed Sirius into the room where Harry was sleeping. He placed Romulus into Sirius' arms and went over to Harry.

"What happened to him? What are all those bandages for?" Remus asked.

"When I found him, he was buried under a bunch of metal and rocks. He was so cut up that I had to use the bandages to stop the blood"

Remus sat down next to Harry and ran his fingers through Harry's messy mop. That's when he noticed the lightning shapes cut on Harry's forehead. It was not covered in bandages so it was clearly visible.

"Where did he get that mark?"

"It's the mark that the killing cruse left him, it's his famous mark"

"It's really odd, especially the shape"

"I know. Do you want to spend the night here? Romulus could stay in here with Harry and we could sleep on the couches"

"Yeah sure"

Sirius placed Romulus next to Harry and went into the living room with Remus. They each laid down on a couch and fell asleep.

* * *

_Out on the ocean sailing away,   
I can hardly wait,   
To see you to come of age,   
But I guess we'll both,   
Just have to be patient,   
Yes it's a long way to go,   
But in the meantime, _

_Before you cross the street,   
Take my hand,   
Life is just what happens to you,   
While your busy making other plans, _

_Beautiful,   
Beautiful, beautiful,   
Beautiful Boy_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Finally done! Please review!


	6. Sweet Dreams For You

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is 5 years later. Harry and Romulus are now six and Sirius and Remus are gasp 6 six years old. Sorry that it took so long to update but I've been really busy lately, with… gags… algebra!!! The song '_Good Night _belongs to the Beatles (Ringo sings it).

.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter six_**

****

****

**_Sweet Dreams For You_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Now it's time to say good night   
good night sleep tight   
Now the sun turns out his light   
good night sleep tight   
Dream sweet dreams for me   
Dream sweet dreams for you   
Close your eyes and I'll close mine   
Good night sleep tight   
Now the moon begins to shine   
Good night sleep tight   
Dream sweet dreams for me   
Dream sweet dreams for you_

* * *

Five years passed since Lily and James died. Harry and Sirius were still living in North Carolina under Remus' protection and had never been caught. Harry and Romulus became the best of friends and were practically inseparable.

Sirius and Harry became extremely close, almost as if Sirius was Harry's real father. Harry cared deeply about Sirius and Sirius would harm anyone who would try to hurt Harry, even if it was some little kid in the street. Sirius spoiled Harry sick and Harry was the happiest child in the world.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. It was still dark out but he could see the sun rising. He slipped on his glasses, jumped out of bed and silently made his way to Sirius' room. Sirius was still asleep. He was tangled in the bed sheets, his mouth slightly open, drool rolling down the side of his mouth. This made Harry giggle.

Harry jumped onto Sirius' bed and tried to wake him but he wouldn't wake. He shook him, yelled at him, kicked him, pushed him and slapped him, but absolutely nothing seemed to work.

"SIRIUS WAKE UP!!!" Harry yelled.

"Shh!" said a voice.

Harry spun around and spotted Remus at the door. He had a scolding look on his face yet he looked quite amused. Remus walked over to the bed and grabbed Harry by the wrist. He dragged him out of the room.

"What were you doing?" Remus asked.

"I was trying to wake him, but he wouldn't wake up" Harry replied.

Remus smiled.

"You see old people sleep a lot, that's why he wouldn't wake up. They also have to go to the bathroom a lot"

"You mean he won't wake up because he's old?"

"Yes. The again, I'm not sure Sirius is completely human"

"Oh, okay"

"Good now I'm going to cook breakfast"

"Is Romulus here?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping on the couch downstairs, he wouldn't wake up either"

Remus went downstairs to make breakfast and Harry went back into Sirius' room. He sat down on the bed. He wanted to be there when Sirius woke up.

Sirius grand and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. 7:30 it read. It was too early. He tried to go back to bed. For some reason he couldn't. Somebody was staring at him, he just knew it. He rolled and just as he expected, Harry was staring at him, resting his head on his hands.

"Hey Kiddo" said Sirius

"Hi Siri!" said Harry

"What are you doing here"

"You wouldn't wake so I decided to wait here"

Sirius smiled. Harry was the sweetest kid in the world, he could make just about anyone smile. It was part of his charm. Sirius wanted to be a little more strict with him. But Harry was the cutest little boy in the world, he couldn't do that.

Harry crossed his arms. Sirius did the same. Harry pulled his knees to his chest. Sirius did the same. Harry got it, it was a game. He rested two fingers on his glasses and smirked at Sirius. Sirius bowed his head and pouted.

"Aww you win" Sirius said.

"Ha ha, you lose" Harry laughed.

Sirius looked at the time and then back at Harry.

"Harry what are you doing up at this time? The day doesn't start until nine. It's a quarter to eight"

"But Remus is up!"

"Remus is old, old people get up early"

"Aren't you guys the same age?"

"Umm…"

"You guys went to school together and were in the same year, therefore you guys must be the same age" Harry stated

"Well Remus has grey hairs and I don't, therefore he is old"

"I think you're both old men"

Sirius couldn't believe it, his own godson called him old! But he looked so cute and innocent while doing so.

" Sirius?" Harry asked "Are you human?"

What the hell had Remus told him? Sirius pulled out his wand. He would have a little chat with Remus later.

"Come on Harry, I smell breakfast"

Sirius grabbed onto Harry's hand and they left the room. They went downstairs into the kitchen where Remus was making breakfast.

"So how's my personal chef?" Sirius joked

Remus raised an eyebrow and gave Sirius a fake surprised look.

"Whoa! Am I dreaming or are you really awake?" Remus said

"Did you tell Harry I wasn't human?"

"I just…"

Sirius raised a hand to stop him when he realized that Harry was in the room. He was watching then with wide eyes.

"Um, Harry can you go stay with Romulus in the living room, I need to talk to Remus in private" Sirius said, mischief clear in his eyes

"Okay" said Harry

Harry gave them one final glance and walked into the living room. Romulus was sleeping on one of the couches. Harry sat down next to him and tried to shake him awake.

"Romulus wake up!" whispered Harry

He continued to shake him. Romulus slowly opened his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and squinted at Harry.

"Harry?"

"Hey Romie"

"What time is it?"

"Bout eight"

Romulus was about to yell when a loud yell sounded from the kitchen. The two boys scrambled off the couch and ran into the kitchen, amused at what they saw.

Remus was on the floor covered in pink fur with a purple horn emerging from his forehead. Sirius was leaning onto the table, shaking with laughter. Remus jumped up and gave Sirius a dirty look, he was really pissed.

"Change me back now!"

"Maybe I don't want to"

_"CHANGE ME BACK NOW!"_

"Okay, okay"

Sirius waved his wand and Remus' body returned to it's normal state. By now both Harry and Romulus were rolling on the floor in laughter. Remus turned bright red.

"Thank you Padfoot, now my own son thinks I'm a complete nutcase"

"No problem"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the two younger boys shouting.

"We want food! We want food! We want food…" Harry and Romulus yelled.

The boys continued to chant for a couple of minutes then doubled over in laughter. Remus went over to the kitchen counter and began stacking plates on a tray.

"Time to eat!" he called.

Harry, Romulus and Sirius all took they're usual seats at the round kitchen table and Remus began to pass out the plates. They were having eggs, fruit, and pancakes. Once Remus was finished passing out the plates he took his own place at the table and they all began to dig in.

Sirius covered his pancakes with eggs and shoved it down his throat, not bothering to chew. Then he covered his remaining eggs with oranges and ate that too. Everyone at the table looked like they were going to puke.

"What?" asked Sirius.

Nobody said anything.

"Now you know why I said he wasn't completely human" Remus said with a straight face.

"Sirius gave him a death glare. Remus winked at Harry and continued eating. Once they were done Sirius went look inside the refrigerator. He closed the door with a sad look on his face.

"There's no food!" he said sadly.

"You just ate!" Remus cried.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then go to the store and buy food. God, you're so damn lazy!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and considered it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll go. Remus, please take care of the kids"

He walked over to Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"I'll be back soon"

"Bye Siri!" said Harry.

Sirius planted a kiss on his forehead and left the house. He took his motorbike to the grocery store around the corner. He bought cookies, doughnuts, chips, tarts and chocolate ice cream all his and Harry's favourites. He also bought a couple of playboys, which Remus would never see. He would give them to Harry once he was older.

He was about to go to the cashier when someone caught his eye. It was Esperanza, the Latin girl he had met at the park the day before. He got nervous as the girl came closer to him.

"Haven't we met before?" Esperanza asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I was at the park with my g-g-godson y-yesterday" Sirius stuttered.

"So you're good with children?"

"Y-yeah. I've been t-taking c-care of my g-godson f-for the p-past five y-years"

"Cool! I'm Esperanza Sanchez"

"I'm S-Sirius B-Black"

"Nice to meet you Sirius. Where are you from? You have such an adorable accent"

"B-Britain. Is that a wonderbra?"

"Excuse me?"

"Um-um, I'm gay, I mean, I'm straight! I mean, will you go out with me?"

"Yeah right!"

Esperanza slapped Sirius across the face and walked away quickly. Sirius turned bright red. He wasn't very good at talking to girls; he always said stupid things when he was nervous. It was a bad habit that he couldn't stop.

When he got home he was planning to pig out on junk food with Harry but as he entered the house he noticed something horrible. His whole house was ransacked. Chairs were turned over, drawers were open, the contents thrown all over the floor. There was a lot of broken furniture too. Remus and Romulus were curled up in each others arms in the corner of the living room.

Suddenly Sirius noticed something. Harry was gone, nowhere to be seen. Sirius looked around a little more and when he still couldn't find him he started to get extremely worried.

"Remus, where's Harry?"

Remus looked down at his feet.

"He was captured by death eaters"

* * *

_Now it's time to say good night   
good night sleep tight   
Now the sun turns out his light   
good night sleep tight   
Dream sweet dreams for me   
Dream sweet dreams for you   
Close your eyes and I'll close mine   
Good night sleep tight   
Now the moon begins to shine   
Good night sleep tight   
Dream sweet dreams for me   
Dream sweet dreams for you_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ooh cliffy!

**Disclaimer:** Poor Harry, all alone with the death eaters. Sirius is nicer to Harry than Romulus because Harry is his godson and he raised him. This is my longest chapter yet!

Yay!


	7. Nothing's Gonna Change My World

**Disclaimer:** I feel so bad for Harry in this chapter! Please read and review! _'Across The Universe' _belongs to the Beatles and John Lennon.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 7_**

****

****

**_Nothing's Gonna Change My World_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Words are flowing out like   
endless rain into a paper cup   
They slither while they pass   
They slip away across the universe   
Pools of sorrow waves of joy   
are drifting thorough my open mind   
Possessing and caressing me   
Jai guru deva om   
Nothing's gonna change my world   
Nothing's gonna change my world   
Nothing's gonna change my world   
Nothing's gonna change my world_

* * *

Sirius' jaw dropped, eyes wide. Harry was lost in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of Deatheaters. He must be so frightened, he was only six.

"What the fuck happened?" Sirius cried.

"About five or six Deatheaters broke into the house" said Remus. "They stunned us and took Harry. By the time I had regained my senses they were long gone, there was nothing I could do"

"Shit! We have to go find him. Where do you think they are hiding? You've seen Snivellus lately, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I heard him telling Dumbledore something about them hiding at the Malfoy Manor. We should check there first."

"Great, I'll go check and you go tell Dumbledore what happened (A/N: Big mistake!) and get help immediately. We need to get Harry back. Alive."

"Okay, I'll do it as fast as I can"

"I hope so"

Sirius apparated to the forest behind the Malfoy Manor. He couldn't afford to get caught. If he did he would end up in Azkaban and Harry would die from the deatheaters' abuse.

Ha quietly snook towards the house, checking behind him every once and a while to make sure that no one was watching. Once he made it to the house he quickly ran to the door.

The Malfoy Manor was a beautiful stone mansion that was painted silver and green. Vines grew over the sides of the house with roses that any woman would die for. Sirius hated it. It was the house of his enemy Lucius Malfoy and his worthless cousin Narcissa.

Sirius rang the doorbell. About a minute later a little boy of around Harry's age, with a pointed face and white blond hair opened the door. It was Lucius and Narcissa's son Draco.

" Hello, Draco isn't it?" asked Sirius.

"Yes" said the boy.

"Is your father home?"

"Sorry, he's busy with some boy in the dungeons"

Sirius' head suddenly filled with visions of Malfoy and his fellow deatheaters beating the hell out of Harry. Harry was screaming in pain but the deatheaters didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me Sir, are you okay?" said Draco, pulling Sirius out of his torturous thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Please you have to take to your father's dungeons, that's my godson that they have down there. I need to get him. You need to help me, please!"

Sirius felt slightly odd, begging a six-year-old child for help.

"Okay, okay, follow me"

Draco led him through the fancy hallways of the mansion. As they got closer and closer to the dungeons the surroundings got darker and darker, till they were walking through cement hallways with absolutely no colour to them.

Draco opened a heavy door that led to a cold room full of cells. In the cells were sick looking men, banging on the walls, trying to get out. They made Sirius shiver.

In the room were a bunch of figures wearing long black cloaks and grotesque masks. They were huddled together, whispering to each other. Draco gave them a frightened look and fled from the dungeons.

"Give me back my godson!"

The deatheaters stopped their whisperings and turned to face Sirius. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me?" asked the closest to the front.

"Give me back my godson Malfoy!"

"Bring him here"

Two of the deatheaters came to the front. At first Sirius thought everything was going to be okay. His relief soon faded when he noticed the limp figure that was dumped carelessly onto the floor. It was Harry!

Harry's hair, which was usually messy, now hung in mated strands across his face. His exposed arms were covered in so many cuts and bruises that it was impossible to tell which colour his skin was and his glasses were gone.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled.

The boy stirred and slowly lifted his head. He looked up, squinting as he tried to focus.

"Sirius" he moaned weakly.

Sirius tried to run to Harry's side but there seemed to be invisible bonds around his arms keeping him from leaving the spot. He tried to struggle against them but nothing seemed to work.

"Let me go!" Sirius yelled.

Malfoy sneered at Sirius and walked up to Harry. He pointed his wand at his chest.

"Crucio!" Malfoy yelled.

Harry convulsed on the spot, a loud scream escaping from his lips. Blood began to run down the sides of his mouth, down his cheeks.

"Stop!" Sirius screamed hysterically. "Don't hurt him!"

Malfoy removed the spell. Harry's body went limp as his head hit the floor, his body shaking with every breath he took. Malfoy grabbed Harry from the back of his shirt and carelessly threw him at Sirius. Sirius broke out of the bonds and caught him.

"You should be ashamed of the worthless piece of shit!" snarled Malfoy. "He is the biggest menace to the wizarding world!"

"I'm proud of him!" yelled Sirius. "He is the greatest kid you could possibly have! He's no menace!"

"He destroyed our master!"

"You think that's a bad thing? That's the greatest thing that ever happened, you should be happy!"

"Very well, whatever you say. Just go!"

"You mean we can leave? That simply?"

"Just go you filthy mother fucker!"

Sirius looked down at his godson. Harry was all beat up and bloody and lay limply in his arms. Sirius could feel his blood soaking into his own robes. Sirius gave the deatheaters one last dirty look and fled. He ran back into the hallway Draco had led him through.

"We'll be back!" was heard from the dungeons.

Sirius continued to run.

"Sirius" the boy choked, opening his eyes.

Sirius could feel his tears running down his face. Why did this always happen to Harry, he was only six years old, much to young to carry such a burden.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright once we get out of here. You can trust me when I say that"

Harry weakly tried to grab onto Sirius' arm. Sirius ran outside and quickly made his way back to the forest. He sat down behind a tree, in the grass and put Harry in his lap. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around Harry to stop the bleeding.

"Better?" Sirius asked.

"It huts! I wanna go home!" the child moaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get home soon"

"Freeze! Stay where you are!" yelled a voice.

Sirius looked in back of him. He inwardly groaned. Standing behind him was Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch!

* * *

_Images of broken light which   
dance before me like a million eyes   
They call me on and on across the universe   
Thoughts meander like a   
restless wind inside a letter box   
they tumble blindly as   
they make their way across the universe   
Jai guru deva om   
Nothing's gonna change my world   
Nothing's gonna change my world   
Nothing's gonna change my world   
Nothing's gonna change my world_

* * *

.

.

.

Oooh cliffy!

**Disclaimer:** Poor Harry! I feel so bad for him! Sorry to those who didn't want Harry to get hurt. I like to hurt Harry because I find it really cute and sweet when Sirius helps him. It's adorable. Thank you! Please review!


	8. Speaking Words Of Wisdom

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is so sad! I cried while writing it. Please review, nobody ever reviews my stories, it's so annoying!

.

.

.

****

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 8_**

****

****

**_Speaking Words Of Wisdom_**

.

.

.

* * *

_When I find myself in times of trouble   
Mother Mary comes to me   
Speaking words of wisdom   
Let it be   
And in my hour of darkness   
She is standing right it front of me   
Speaking words of wisdom   
Let it be   
Let it be, let it be   
Let it be, let it be   
Whisper words of wisdom   
Let it be_

* * *

"Don't move or we'll hurt you!" cried Barty Crouch

Why did they have to show up now? Sirius knew that he would be in a lot of trouble. He would probably be taken to the ministry and sent straight to Azkaban. He didn't want that, Harry needed him.

Crouch ran over to Sirius and held his arms behind his back. Dumbledore grabbed the child off Sirius' lap and held him tightly in his arms to protect him from the criminal.

"Sirius Black, you are being arrested for death eater activity and the murder of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and twelve unidentified muggles. Fudge sent us to get you. You will be taken to Azkaban shortly" said Crouch.

Harry struggled to get out of Dumbledore's grasp but the effects of the cruciatus curse were overwhelming him. But he didn't stop, he couldn't let them take away his godfather. If Sirius was taken away he wouldn't have anybody left to take care of him and love him. He needed him.

"No, don't hurt him, he innocent! He never committed those crimes! Please don't take him away!" Harry yelled with a strength he had never noticed before.

"Harry, your godfather is a very guilty man" Dumbledore said calmly "He is the reason you have no parents. He sold them off to Voldemort to save his own life."

"No he's not! That idiot Pettigrew did it! He framed him! He's the criminal, not Sirius! Please believe me!"

"I don't know what that monster told you, but I bet it's all lies. Your godfather is a criminal, one of the best know criminals in all of Europe"

"No! Let him go!"

"Shh Harry, calm down"

Harry stopped his yelling and stared at Sirius and Crouch. Sirius was struggling, trying desperately to get away from Crouch's strong grasp. Sirius bit Crouch's hand and started to run, ready to grab Harry from Dumbledore. But he was too slow. Crouch suddenly grabbed something from his robe pocket. It was a whip!

"Please don't use that on him! He'll get hurt!" Harry yelled

Crouch brought down the whip on Sirius' back, leaving a deep gash, which started to bleed almost immediately. Sirius collapsed to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Nooo!" Harry yelled "You're hurting him!"

Crouch brought down the whip once more. This time Sirius went limp, falling into the puddle of his own blood. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was just too much for him to handle.

"Nooo! You killed him! You killed him!" Harry screamed.

"Don't worry child" said Dumbledore. "He's just unconscious. We'll take him to Azkaban as soon as he wakes up"

Crouch brought down the whip again. Sirius showed no sign of noticing anything.

"Bartemius stop!" commanded Dumbledore "You're traumatizing the poor child. Let's just take Black back to the Ministry"

Crouch carelessly lifted Sirius by his arms and began dragging him down a path, obviously leading to the ministry. Dumbledore shifted Harry's weight and followed. When they finally got to the Ministry they were sent to a small room on the top floor of the building. Inside the room were Remus and Romulus.

Remus was sitting in a hard uncomfortable chair with his head in his hands. He knew that Sirius was going to get into a lot of trouble. He would be sent to Azkaban and Harry would be left alone without a family.

Sitting in the chair next to him was Romulus, he was frightened. And across the room, sitting at a large chair at a high table was the new Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge smiled evilly as he saw the unconscious form of Sirius being dragged into the room.

Sirius was carelessly thrown into a large chair and was chained onto it. Harry was placed into the seat next to Remus. Dumbledore and Crouch each took a seat on either sides of Fudge.

"Somebody wake Black up!" growled Fudge.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and made his way up to Sirius. He placed his wand to his forehead.

"Enervate" he bellowed.

Dumbledore returned to his seat.

Sirius' eyes flicked open, immediately realizing where he was. The Ministry. He was so screwed! His eyes drifted off to where Harry was sitting. Harry was still all beaten up and bloody and was having problems with staying straight in his seat. Remus placed an arm around him to keep him from falling.

"So Black, ready for Azkaban?" said Fudge.

Sirius turned his glance on Fudge.

"You're pretty calm now aren't you?" said Fudge, slightly scared.

"I'm calm because I am innocent"

Fudge laughed bitterly.

"Yeah right, and I invented the light bulb. You know damn well that you committed those crimes, you dirty bastard! And I'm telling you, you're gonna pay!"

"I'm innocent! I would rather die that betray my best friend!"

"Shut up with all your rubbish! You're going to Azkaban!"

"Don't I at least get a trial?"

"I thought about that but then I talked to Crouch and we decided against it. Now, say goodbye to your friends"

Sirius was unchained from his chair by Crouch and taken over to Harry, Remus and Romulus. His three friends watched him with tears in their eyes as he was taken over to them.

First Sirius went over to Remus. Remus immediately pulled him into a painful hug. Sirius hugged back with just as much strength.

"Oh Sirius, I'm gonna miss you so much! I can't believe they are making you do this, it's not fait. You don't deserve any of this" said Remus.

"I know, but believe me, I'll be okay"

He knew he wouldn't.

"Goodbye"

Once he was done with Remus he went over to Harry. Harry desperately threw himself into Sirius' arms and held onto to him like the world was coming to an end. He buried his head into Sirius' shoulder and began to cry loudly. His godfather was being taken away, why shouldn't he?

"Please don't go! I need you! You're gonna get all sick and dirty and then you're gonna go insane and I'll never have the same goddaddy again! I don't want that to happen, I want you t stay here with me so that we can stay a family. Please don't go!"

"I'm so sorry Harry" Sirius whispered into Harry's hair "But don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll get out of there someday and I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Harry gave Sirius a huge sloppy kiss on the cheek (A/N: How cute!). Sirius placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and placed him into Remus' arms.

"Take care of him for me Remus"

Sirius watched them desperately as handcuffs were placed around his wrists and he was pulled away.

"I love you Sirius!" Harry yelled

"I lone you to Harry! I'll see you again someday, I promise!"

* * *

_And when the broken hearted people   
Living in the world agree   
There will be an answer   
Let it be   
For though they may be parted there is   
still a chance that they will see   
There will be an answer   
Let it be   
Let it be, let it be   
Let it be, let it be   
yeah, there will be an answer   
Let it be_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I hate crouch, that's why I made him do all the bad stuff. This chapter was so sad! I felt so bad for Sirius! Please review!!!


	9. The House Of Lords

**Disclaimer:** Sorry that I took so long to post this chapter, I was busy getting my other story, 'Losing Myself' onto the net.

I feel so bad for Harry in this chapter. He is so sad. He becomes happy again in the eleventh chapter, I can't keep Harry sad.

_'A Day In The Life' _is all Lennon/McCartney.

Please read and DO NOT forget to review! Thank you!

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 9_**

****

****

**_The House Of Lords_**

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

_I read the news today oh, boy   
About a lucky man who made the grade   
And though the news was rather sad   
Well, I just had to laugh   
I saw the photograph   
He blew his mind out in a car   
He didn't notice that the lights had changed   
A crowd of people stood and stared   
They'd seen his face before   
Nobody was really sure   
if he was from the House of Lords   
I saw a film today oh, boy   
The English army had just won the war   
A crowd of people turned away   
But I just had to look   
Having read the book   
I'd love to turn you on._

_

* * *

_

Harry cried into Remus' shirt as Sirius was being pulled out of the courtroom. He couldn't believe it. His godfather was being taken away to Azkaban! He would probably never see him again. And what about him? Where would he live now.

Suddenly Dumbledore walked over to Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder. Harry shivered being touched my the man who had taken his godfather away from him.

"Come on Harry, it's time to fix you up" Dumbledore said

Remus let go of Harry and Dumbledore raised his wand. Harry was slightly scared. He didn't know what he was going to do.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt a bit"

Dumbledore waved his wand and miraculously all the cuts and bruises that the deatheaters had inflicted upon him were gone. Another wave of Dumbledore's wand removed the blood from Harry's clothes.

"There, I told you it wouldn't hurt"

Harry looked down at his shoes. He was still mad at Dumbledore for sending Sirius away.

"How could you? How could you let them take him away?" Harry said in barely more than a whisper.

"Harry, I've already told you. Your godfather is a very guilty man. He killed 13 people and sold your parent to Voldemort. He's the reason you have no parents"

"No he isn't! Pettigrew committed those crimes, not Sirius! Sirius would never do that!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Why did the child keep saying that? He couldn't have gotten it from Black.

"Remus, what is the child talking about?" Dumbledore said as he turned toward Remus

"It's true, Peter Pettigrew committed those crimes. He and Sirius switched places as secret keeper at the last minute. It turned out that Peter was the deatheater. Sirius went to hunt him down after Lily and James died and he found him in a muggle street. Pettigrew blew up those twelve muggles, cut of his finger and transformed into a rat."

"How could he have transformed into a rat?"

"He's an unregistered animagus. He transformed into a rat and ran away somewhere. Probably to some deatheater party"

"Pettigrew's alive?"

"Yes. Sirius never killed him, he's innocent"

"Oh Merlin, I have to talk to Cornelius"

Dumbledore ran over to Fudge who had been to interested in his paperwork to have been listening.

"Cornelius, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, but make it quick"

Dumbledore explained everything that Remus had told him, hopping that Fudge would believe him.

"That's all a bunch of rubbish!" Fudge snapped

"It's not, Black is innocent"

"I don't believe it! I believe that Black committed those crimes and I don't plan on changing my mind anytime soon!"

"Cornelius, you just sent an innocent man to Azkaban for doing absolutely nothing. It isn't fair ad I wont have of it!"

He's not innocent" Fudge almost yelled "He's guilty and always will be! There is absolutely nothing you can do to make me change my mind and set him free! Nothing!"

Dumbledore walked back to Harry, Remus and Romulus, defeated. He should have known that Fudge wouldn't believe him. He should have taken the position as Minister when he was asked to. That way he could have freed Sirius.

"It was absolutely no use!" Dumbledore said as he approached Remus

Remus buried his head in his hands. He wanted his best friend back. It would be so lonely without him. Then again, he still had his son.

"What about Harry?" Remus asked

"I can answer that" said a voice

The four of them turned around to find Fudge in back of them. It was obvious that he hated them. They all hated him.

"While searching for Black I found a muggle family living in Canada that is willing to take him in. I told them about Potter being a wizard and showed them some magic. They know all about Potter having to go to Hogwarts when he turns eleven and everything else that there is to know"

Harry was shocked. They were going to send him away to live with people that he didn't even know. He looked over to Romulus who looked just as shocked as he did.

"NOO! I don't wanna go!" Harry screamed

"You cant send him away, please" begged Remus "I'll take him in, he can stay with me and Romulus"

"You think I'd give him to you? With your condition? Sorry but my mind is made up and Potter is going!"

"Why can't you send him to Lily's sister, Petunia? She lives in England. That way we could visit Harry."

"It is far to close. If Black somehow broke out of Azkaban it would be too easy for him to get Potter and kill him"

Remus sighed. He was defeated. He walked over to Harry an pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Pup. I promise that you'll see us again one day"

"I'll miss you too"

Romulus walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe they are making you do this. It's not fair"

"I know, but promise me that we will be friend forever, no matter what"

"Friend forever"

Fudge grabbed onto Harry's wrist and began to drag him out of the courtroom .

"I'll see you in five years!" Harry yelled

"See you then! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Fudge led Harry to a dusty old fireplace and flooed them to a muggle airport. Fudge handed Harry a suitcase and a plane ticket and pushed him onto the plane.

In the plane a friendly young woman took Harry's hand and led him to a seat. Harry watched as the houses got smaller and smaller as the plane got higher. In a couple of days he would be at his new home.

_

* * *

_

_Woke up, got out of bed   
dragged a comb across my head   
Found my way downstairs and drank a cup   
and looking up, I noticed I was late   
Found my coat and grabbed my hat   
Made the bus in seconds flat   
Found my way upstairs and had a smoke   
Somebody spoke and I went into a dream   
I read the news today oh, boy   
Four thousand holes in Blackburn, Lancashire   
And though the holes were rather small   
They had to count them all   
Now they know how many holes   
it takes to fill the Albert Hall   
I'd love to turn you on_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Harry will NOT hate his new home. He will like it and be happy. Please review!


	10. To Be The Bad Man

**Disclaimer:** This chapter is really sad. But it's the last sad chapter for a while. Enjoy and please review!! '_Behind Blue Eyes'_ belongs to the Who.

.

.

.

****

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 10_**

****

****

**_To Be The Bad Man_**

.

.

.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes _

_No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies _

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be _

* * *

The place was cold, lonely, dark, empty. Dirt covered every wall. Dementors remained in every corner, sucking the memories and happiness from every mind. This place was Azkaban. Lying in a dirty cell on an uncomfortable makeshift bed was Sirius Black.

Sirius had never felt this horrible before. The Dementors had sucked every happy thought out of his mind, leaving him only with his bad memories. Everything was dark, it felt like he was reliving all the bad memories of his past.

The only thing on his mind was Harry. How was he taking being away from him? What was he doing? Was he alright? Sirius needed him right now, he was so lonely without him. Azkaban was terrible.

If anything bad had happened to his godson, he would kill the person who had caused it. He'd rip him bloody. He just wanted Harry to be happy. He wanted his godson to grow up well raised, loved and of course he had to go to Hogwarts like every other Wizarding child.

But he couldn't think of that happening. He could only think of all the bad things that could have happened to him. In his dreams he would see Harry bleeding to death, surrounded by death eaters over and over again. It wouldn't stop!

Sirius had only been in Azkaban for a day now and he was already filthy and starved. The only thing he was given to eat was a glass of water and a slice of stale bread twice a day. And to make things worse every nook and cranny of his cell was covered in dirt. He now looked nothing like the way he did before Azkaban.

His robes were covered in dirt and soaked with the water that had dripped into his cell from the rainstorm. His once silky, perfect black hair was now matted and dirty and he had already begun to loose weight.

He would do anything to be with Harry right now. He just wanted to lie down on a comfortable couch with him in his arms and hear Harry's soft squeaky voice as he talked to him. Sirius missed him so much.

And anyway, Harry would be lost without him. Harry had never like being away from him for too long. One time he had gone out for a couple of hours and returned to find Harry bawling his little eyes out crying for him. Harry had always been a sensitive child. But the sweetest and kindest child there was.

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of robes rustling. He turned  his head to the entrance of his cell. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the 'door'. He made his way into the cell and took a seat next to Sirius.

"Remus told me about what Pettigrew did" said Dumbledore

Sirius was shocked. He hadn't expected Dumbledore to believe him.

"You believe me?"

"Of course, Who wouldn't believe your adorable godson. And Remus isn't exactly the kind of person who would lie"

"So I'm free?"

Dumbledore's face darkened. Sirius took this as a bad thing.

"Unfortunately Fudge doesn't believe that your innocent. He thinks that everything that Remus said was a bunch of garbage and that he's saying it because he's your friend."

"So I guess I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but we're working on getting you out"

"Who?"

"Me, Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Dedalus Diggle, and a bunch of other people that you probably don't know. Harry, and Romulus will be able to help when they are older, if you aren't free yet that is"

The two were silent for a couple of minutes.

"What about Harry? Is he okay?" asked Sirius suddenly

"He's just fine. Fudge sent him to life with a muggle family in Canada. They will be taking care of him and will send him to Hogwarts when he turns eleven"

"CANADA!? You sent him to Canada!? That's so far away! Why couldn't he stay with Remus in his house?"

"Fudge would never let Remus keep Harry, especially not with his lycanthropy, you know that"

"But Harry needs somebody that he knows and he'll be completely bored without Romulus, they're best friends"

"Don't worry, he'll get used to it. He's such a sweet child, he'll make new friends in no time, how couldn't it?"

Sirius buried his face in his hands. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"God, I failed Lily and James again"

"Don't say that, you didn't fail anyone"

"Yes I did! Because of me, Harry is going to live with some random family because I was stupid. Because of me, my two best friends are dead because of my stupid decisions. It's all my fault!"

"It's Pettigrew's fault not yours. And anyway, we don't know whether Harry will like his new family or not, he's still on the plane. Now, I must go"

Dumbledore got up and left the cell. Once the sound of his footsteps were gone Sirius burst into tears. His godson was gone, he would never see him again.

He couldn't let that happen, he needed to see his godson again. His world would shatter if he didn't see him soon. All he wanted was to feel his godson's soft, flawless skin against his. He wanted to run his fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead as he rocks him to sleep.

Sirius got up from his 'bed' and walked over to the entrance of his cell.

"I'll see you again!" he yelled "I will get you back Harry Potter!"

Harry woke up from his nap. Somebody was trying to talk to him, he just knew it.

"Sirius? Sirius are you there?"

There was n reply. Harry jumped out of his seat.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled

"Shh" said the man sitting in the seat behind him.

Harry sat down and went back to sleep. He was confused.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Aww poor Seewee!

Please ReviewPlease ReviewPlease ReviewPlease ReviewPlease Review


	11. In Their Eyes There's Something Lacking

**Disclaimer:** This chapter isn't really good. It's the only chapter that I didn't re-write. But at least you know that Harry is happy(thank God!) Please read though…REVIEW! '_Piggies' _belongs to George Harrison.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 11_**

****

****

**_In There Eyes, There's Something Lacking_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Have you see the little piggies   
crawling in the dirt   
And for all the little piggies   
Life is getting worse   
Always having dirt   
to play around in   
Have you see the bigger piggies   
In their starched white shirts   
You will find the bigger piggies   
Stirring up the dirt   
Always have clean shirts   
to play around in_

* * *

A day had passed and Harry was almost at the Canadian airport, 10 minutes away from his new home. The friendly lady who had brought him on the plane turned out to be the nanny of his new family. Harry guessed that the family must be rich.

The nanny's name was Bunny and she was very friendly and sweet. She had curly dark brown hair that just passed he shoulders and friendly pale blue eyes, frightingly similar to Sirius'.

"Bunny, what is the family's last name?" Harry asked.

"DeSena. They're Italian obviously. And very proud of it if you ask me. They're always speaking Italian to each other, I can't understand a thing!"

"Do they have any kids?"

"They have a son named Francesco. He's about your age."

"Cool"

"So you're a wizard? I find it really cool! I never believed in witches or wizards until that Fudge dude magically appeared at the DeSena's after we decided to adopt you. It was really freaky when he showed us some tricks"

"I don't know any magic yet, we're not allowed to do it at my age. But some children have to"

"What do you mean"

"Some children are born werewolves or are bitten at a young age and are forced to transform at the full moon. They lose their minds completely and attack everyone they can get to. If they don't have any humans to attack they attack themselves instead"

"Aren't you afraid of them? I would be"

"I don't know, I've never met a werewolf before. But I probably wouldn't be afraid. My godfather is an animagus though"

"What's an animagus?"

"It means you can turn into a certain animal. Sirius could turn into a big black dog. And my father was able to turn into a stag. When I grow up I wanna be an animagus, I'll probably be a stag"

"Wizard are lucky, I wish I was one"

The two became silent. Suddenly all of Harry's insides seemed to be plunging downward and his head started spinning. The plane landed and jerked to a stop. They were there.

Bunny took Harry's hand and led him out of the plane. Standing outside was a family. The mother had long straight black hair and brown eyes and the father had short brown hair and blue eyes. The boy, who Harry guessed was Francesco had black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" cried Mrs. DeSena.

She ran up to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Mr. DeSena did the same.

Harry decided that he liked these people, they were really nice. Francesco ran up to Harry and pulled him away from Mr. and Mrs. DeSena.

"You must be Harry, I'm Francesco" he said with a heavy Italian accent.

"Nice to meet you"

"You're gonna have so much fun with us! We have maids and butlers that do everything for us and we have everything that you could ever want"

"I can't wait to get to know you"

"We're gonna teach you how to speak Italian, and we can become best friends and you can tell me all about witches and wizards"

"Francesco, Harry, veni quoi!" yelled Mrs. DeSena

"That means come here. I guess we have to go" said Francesco

Bunny grabbed Harry's suitcase and they went to the DeSena's limousine. Harry had never been in any type of car before.

"I've never been in a car before" Harry said as the began to drive away

"Really? Never?" asked Francesco

"No. My godfather had a car but I never went in it. I used a broom instead"

The DeSena's looked really impressed.

"Mr. DeSena, where do you live?"

"About fifteen minutes away from here" he said

"And please, call us Mom and Dad, we're your parents now" added Mrs. DeSena

"Okay…Mom"

Harry wondered why Sirius never asked him to him Dad or Daddy.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a large driveway leading to a huge purple mansion. It was the biggest house Harry had ever seen. When they entered the mansion a man in a fancy black suit took their coats and a woman wearing a frilly black dress took Harry's suitcases.

"Harry, let me show you your new room!" said Francesco

Francesco led them to a huge room painted blue and yellow. In the room was a king sized bed with yellow covers, a large desk, two night tables with lamps on them, two couches, two arm chairs, a bookshelf, and a huge closet.

On the desks there were notebooks, pencils, pens, lamp, and a computer. The book shelves were filled with books, there were stuffed animals covering his bed and all sorts of toys all over the floor. Harry also noted the radio on top of the bookshelf, he loved music.

Harry opened the door to his closet, it was huge! It was twice the size of his old room at Sirius' and there were already tons and tons of clothes, board games and a TV set with a videogame system attached to it.

"So, do you like it?" asked Francesco

"This is the best room in the world!" Harry said as he pulled Francesco into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is so cool!"

"There's more"

Harry noticed that there was a door leading to a staircase in back of the TV set. Francesco opened the door and motioned for Harry to follow him in. They climbed up the stairs and found themselves in a room full of bookshelves.

"This is your own personal library"

Harry's jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"And now for the next room"

Francesco led Harry to a door in the back of the library. In the next room was a room full of even more toys and board games.

"And this is your playroom, you can bring your TV set up here when you want to watch it. Anyway, there is a door in your room, near your desk. That leads to my room."

Harry was shocked. This was all for him.

"I have to go thank Mom and Dad!" Harry cried

Harry loved the feeling he got whenever he said Mom or Dad.

Harry and Francesco went back downstairs into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. DeSena were sitting. Harry pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you so much Mom and Dad!"

Harry loved it here, this was his new family. However, nobody could ever replace Sirius.

* * *

_In their sties with all their backing   
They don't care what goes on around   
In their eyes there's something lacking   
What they need's a darn good whacking   
Everywhere there's lots of piggies   
Living piggy lives   
You can see them out for dinner   
With their piggy wives   
Clutching forks and knives   
to eat their bacon_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, this was a bad chapter. But at least Harry is happy. The DeSenas wont play a big part in this story, they'll just be kind of like the Dursleys, not a big part. Thank you!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. You Say It's Your Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Finally, Harry's twelve…Please Review!!! _'Birthday' _belongs to Paul McCartney.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 12_**

****

****

**_You Say It's Your Birthday_**

.

.

.

* * *

_You say it's your birthday   
It's my birthday too, yeah   
They say it's you birthday   
We're gonna have a good time   
I'm glad it's your birthday   
Happy birthday to you   
Yes we're going to a party, party   
Yes we're going to a party, party   
Yes we're going to a party, party_

* * *

Six years had passed since Harry was sent to the DeSenas. Harry was extremely happy there and was really close to his new parents. He had everything that he could ever want but he still missed Sirius. Secretly, every night he would pray for Sirius. He would give up the DeSenas for Sirius anytime.

He missed Romulus too. He would always sit in his room and think of all the things that Romulus could be doing. He hoped that he hadn't replaced him with another friend. That would break his heart. He missed his old life.

It was Harry's eleventh birthday and he and the DeSenas were sitting together in the living room. Harry had just unwrapped a bunch of new clothes, books, another TV, video games and a read and gold trunk with the initials HP.

Harry suspected that the trunk was for Hogwarts. He had just gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter informing him that he would be starting his first year of Hogwarts on the first of August. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper was going to pick him up today to bring him to get his school supplies.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad" Harry said

He gave each of his parents a hug.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone knocking on the door. Mrs. DeSena went answer. As she opened the door she found herself staring up at a 10 foot tall giant. It was Hagrid.

"Hello, you must be Hagrid" she said

"Hello" said Hagrid "Nice to meet you"

Hagrid pulled Mrs. DeSena into a tight hug. It was obvious that she couldn't breathe.

"Now where's Harry?" Hagrid asked

"Right here" Harry said

Harry put all of his new clothes into his trunk and pushed it to the door.

"I'm ready"

"Wait Harry" said Mrs. DeSena

She handed him a huge bag of money.

"We got you some wizard money to buy your supplies"

"How did you get wizard money?"

"Well that Dumbledore had a meeting with us last week, about Hogwarts. We exchanged some of our money for some of that wizard stuff. It's really weird"

"Thank you"

Mr and Mrs. DeSena each gave Harry a hug. Francesco ran up to him and shook his hand.

"Ciao man!"

"Ciao!"

Hagrid gestured, telling Harry that they had to go. Harry followed him. Hagrid led him to a deserted street a couple of blocks away.

"Now Harry, Dumbledore gave me permission to do magic so we're gonna apparate to Diagon Alley. Hold on tightly"

Harry grabbed onto Hagrid with one hand and held his trunk with the other. Suddenly there was a loud crack and they were standing in a small town with all sorts of little shops.

"First stop, Madam Malkin's Robes" said Hagrid

They entered a little shop with robes of every colour on display. Once inside a short, plump lady grabbed Harry by the arm and began to measure him.

"Hogwarts right?" she asked

Harry nodded.

When she was done measuring him she handed him three pairs of plain black robes.

"30 galleons please"

Harry pulled 30 galleons from his bag and handed them to the woman. He placed the robes neatly in his trunk.

Next they went to Ollivanders do get Harry a wand. Mr. Ollivander freaked Harry out.

"Mr. Potter, I expected to be seeing you here"

Mr. Ollivander handed Harry a wand. Harry waved it. Suddenly three books gave crashing down on Mr. Ollivander's head. Harry tried not to laugh. He quickly pulled the wand away from Harry and handed him another.

As soon as the wand was being held firmly in Harry's hand he began to feel and warm glow. A light breeze blew his hair from his face.

"Curious, very curious" said Mr. Ollivander

"Excuse me but what's curious?"

"It just happened that this wand is destined to you when it's brother gave you that scar"

"Voldemort has my brother wand?" Harry said loudly.

"Do not speak his name!"

Harry quickly paid for his wand. Mr. Ollivander was really scaring him now. Next they went to Flourish and Blotts to get his textbooks.

"I'm going to go next door to get you an animal. You'll need one this year" said Hagrid

Hagrid left and Harry went into the bookstore. He quickly grabbed all of the textbooks that he would need, and a few extra and ran to the cashier to pay.

That's when he noticed someone. Standing outside of the store was a boy of his age. He had light brown hair, odd amber eyes and was a little skinny and small for his age. Next to him was his father who looked just like an older version. They looked oddly familiar but Harry wasn't able to make out who they were.

The boy looked at Harry for a moment and then quickly looked way when he saw that Harry was staring back at him. The boy's father began to pull him away but Harry could see that the boy was staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Um, are you in line" said a voice

Harry spun around. He had completely forgotten that e was in line.

"Sorry"

He quickly paid for his books, shoved them in his trunk and ran up to Hagrid who was carrying a snowy white owl.

"Here's you owl" Hagrid said "She's a pretty one isn't she?"

"She's perfect!"

"So what are you going to call her"

Harry though for a moment.

"Hedwig"

They finished their errands and went to Hagrid' to spend the night. Tomorrow Harry would be starting Hogwarts!

The next day Hagrid took Harry to the Kings Cross train station. Hagrid led Harry to the barrier between nine and ten. He handed Harry a ticket.

"You have to run through the barrier"

"How am I supposed to run through a barrier?"

"It's like a hologram for wizards, you can go through it"

Harry did as he was told. Suddenly he found himself standing in front of a huge red train. The Hogwarts' Express!

* * *

_I would like you to dance (birthday)   
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (birthday)   
I would like you to dance (birthday)   
Ooo, dance, yeah   
I would like you to dance (birthday)   
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance (birthday)   
I would like you to dance (birthday)   
Ooo, dance   
You say it's your birthday   
It's my birthday too, yeah   
They say it's you birthday   
We're gonna have a good time_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Guess who the mysterious boy is? Please review!!!!

Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Please Review!


	13. Mother Nature Does It All

**Disclaimer:** Sarcastically Yay, I got a flame! I love this chapter, it makes me feel happy! I like happy chapters! But I like sad chapters even more. Don't ask! Please review! _'The Miracle' _belongs to Queen.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Loses _**

****

****

**_Chapter 13_**

****

****

**_Mother Nature Does It All_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Every drop of rain that falls in Sahara Desert says it all... __I_

_t's a miracle_

_All God's creations great and small _

_The Golden Gate and the Taj Mahal... _

_T__hat's a miracle_

_Test tube babies being born, mothers, fathers dead and gone... _

_It's a miracle_

_We're having a miracle on earth, mother nature does it all for us _

_The wonders of this world go on, the hanging Gardens of Babylon __Captain Cook and Cain and Able, Jimi Hendrix to the Tower of Babel _

_It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle... oh yeah __It's a miracle _

* * *

This was it, the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take him to Hogwarts! Harry pushed his trolley into the train where a man took it from him. Thank God, Harry hated pushing that thing around.

He walked around the train looking for a compartment to stay in for the trip. He looked all over. All the compartments were full except one, but there was already somebody in there.

It was the boy he had seen in Diagon Alley. He looked at the boy more closely. Who was he? Suddenly the boy turned his head around and starred at him. That was when Harry realized who he was.

"Romulus?" Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me?" said the boy "Who are you and why do you know my name?"

"You seriously don't recognize me?"

The boy starred at him a little more.

"No. Not really. You look familiar though."

"Romulus it's me!"

"But I don't know who you are."

"Who was your best friend when you were little"

"Harry but…" he trailed off sadly.

Harry decided to play around with his a little. He went sit down next to him. Romulus was still wondering who this weird boy with the funny accent was.

"Harry, huh? What was he like?"

"He was the best friend you could ever have! We grew up together and we were really close. Practically inseparable. He was the nicest person in the world! He had a heart of gold! Nobody could replace him!"

"Are you guys still close?"

"Not really. He was taken away from me when I was six. I miss him so much!"

"Romulus, you seriously don't recognize me?"

"No…"

"It's me Harry!"

"Harry?" he gasped. He looked at him a little more closely. "Oh my God, it's really you!"

"Yeah it's me"

Romulus pulled Harry in to a tight rib-breaking hug and began to cry into his shoulder. Harry rapped his arms around him and also began to cry. He had missed Romulus so much.

"God, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!"

"I missed you too Romie!"

"My life was nothing without you! I was so bored!"

"Yeah Romie, we can finally be friends again!"

Suddenly there was the sound of the doors of the compartment opening. The boys paid no attention. Remus entered and saw the two boys crying into each other's arms. A confused look appeared on his face. Why was his son crying into the arms of some random kid?

"Um, Romulus? Why are you crying into that kids shoulder? I think he might want to go back to his friends"

Harry laughed. Remus looked really confused now.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Remus asked

"Dad, it's Harry! Harry's back!" exclaimed Romulus

"Oh dear Lord!" Remus gasped

He ran up to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. He let a few silent tears drop from his eyes into Harry's hair.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too!"

Remus pulled away from him and held him at arms length. He looked straight into his eyes.

"God, you look just like James! Except for the eyes. Those are Lily's"

"Harry, you talk weird. It's actually quite funny though!"

"Shut up!" Harry laughed as he smacked Romulus playfully

"I'm serious, really. You talk funny"

"That's because I live in Canada. And to me, you're the ones who talk funny. British accents make me laugh, they're so annoying!"

"Are not!" Romulus laughed

"You sound like snobs! Snobs that think they're smarter than everyone else"

Romulus laughed.

"Yeah right! You're the one who sound like a slob! Tell me Harry, do you slobber when you eat and drool all over the floor"

Harry burst out laughing. Romulus did the same. Remus watched them with a smile on his face.

"But you don't sound Canadian" said Remus

"My family is Italian. I mostly speak that at home"

"Okay…said Remus "So how's life in Canada?"

"It's perfect! My family is really great!"

"Do you still miss Sirius?"

Suddenly Harry's face darkened. He didn't like it when people mentioned Sirius. His arrest still haunted him and it hurt to talk about it.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Harry said

He allowed a few silent tears to roll down his face. Remus noticed how much it hurt to talk about Sirius and decided to stop talking.

"Um Remus, what are you doing on the Hogwarts Express?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts"

"Really? That's so cool! Do I have to call you Professor Lupin?"

"No. I'll make an exception for you and Romulus. Just don't abuse the privilage"

Romulus snorted loudly.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" asked Remus

"Nothing. I wonder what would happen if I kept on yelling out 'Daddy! Daddy!' over and over again"

"You better not try!"

"Yeah, and could yell out your middle name to the world" added Harry

Harry and Romulus doubled over in laughter. Suddenly a pretty girl came up to the entrance of their compartment. She had long silky black hair and friendly brown eyes. She was beautiful.

"Um, I just left my brother's compartment. Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

"Y-yeah s-sure" stuttered Harry

The girl took a seat next to Harry. Harry though he was in love. Remus noticed. It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

"My name's Morticia Snape" said the girl.

"Snape, as in Severus Snape?" asked Remus in awe.

"Yeah. But please don't judge me by who my father is, I'm nothing like him. I hate all of his pure-blood, Slytherin crap! I hope I'm in Gryffindor, I'd rather die than be put in Slytherin. My father hates me because of that"

"Hey, you're kind of like Sirius!" exclaimed Remus

Once again Harry's face darkened, a few silent tears falling from his eyes. Romulus put an arm around him. Harry wiped the tears from his face and looked up.

"Who are you guys?" Morticia asked

"Romulus Lupin"

"Harry Potter"

"Remus Lupin"

"Remus Lupin the Marauder? You're so cool. I know all about how you guys used to kick my father's ass! And you two are both Marauder offspring! You must act exactly like your fathers!"

Romulus was a little scared of this girl but Harry wasn't. He loved her. She hadn't mentioned anything about his fame, he hoped she didn't.

Suddenly an extremely pale boy with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and cold black eyes entered their compartment. He walked in a twitchy manner.

"Morticia, come sit with me and my friends. Friends that are actually normal, not these un-pure freaks you found!" he snapped

"No thank you, I'm just fine here thank you very much"

"Suit yourself"

The boy stormed away rudely. Harry and Romulus hated this boy already.

"That was my twin brother Serpientus. I hate him! He's just as bad as my parents. He hangs out with that git, Draco Malfoy"

"I still can't believe Ol' Snivellus has kids" said Remus

The five of them went silent. They had nothing more to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked

"How about funny things that happened when we were little" suggested Romulus

So the five of them began to talk about stuff that happened when they were little.

* * *

_The one thing we're all waiting for is peace on earth - an end to war__It's a miracle we need - the miracle _

_The miracle we're all waiting for today __I_

_f every leaf on every tree could tell a story that would be a miracle_

_If every child on every street had clothes to wear and food to eat... _

_That's a miracle._

_If all God's people could be free to live in perfect harmony..._

_It's a miracle._

_We're having a miracle on earth, mother nature does it all for us_

_Open hearts and surgery, sunday mornings with a cup of tea __Super powers always fighting, but Mona Lisa just keeps on smiling _

_It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle __(wonders of this world go on) _

_It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle... _

_It's a miracle_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** The original version of this chapter was two pages long and look what I did with it. Please review!

Can I add some of you people to my MSN list so that we can chat? If you want me to tell me, I don't want to add you without permission.

HARRYPOTTERHARRYPOTTER


	14. You're Not Coming Back Anymore

**Disclaimer:** Now to those of you who were wondering why Harry knew what all the muggle things were. Harry and Sirius lived in a muggle community, remember? They had to have muggle stuff to live there. This story will not be finished for a while. It will be 40 or 41 chapters long and I have two sequels planned. This is my only story that I like. The song _'Photograph'_ belongs to Richard Starkey (Ringo Starr). Please review!

.

.

.

****

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 14_**

****

****

**_You're Not Coming Back Anymore_**

.

.

.

* * *

_Everytime I see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go  
But all I've got is a photograph,  
And I realize you're not coming back anymore  
  
I thought I'd make it,  
The day you went away  
But I can't take it,  
Till you come home again to stay_

* * *

During the train ride Harry, Romulus and Remus told stories of the memories that had yet to be forgotten. Since Morticia hadn't known them then she told embarrassing stories about her father. These particularly amused Remus.

Harry was so happy to have his friends back. He had thought that he would never see them again, but here they were right in front of him(or next to him). The only bad thing about being with them was that they reminded him of Sirius. They didn't act anything like him or look like him but they made Harry think of the time when he still had his precious godfather.

He missed Sirius more than anything; he would do anything to be with him right now. His new family never noticed but cried every night, praying that he would get his godfather back. Just simply thinking about him brought him close to tears, he wanted him.

Right now Remus was talking about the time that Romulus and Harry had hidden somewhere in the house and Sirius and Remus couldn't find them but Harry was too busy in his own thoughts.

He was thinking about the time that he had gotten sick with dragonpox. The whole time Sirius had stayed with him, holding him, stroking his hair and telling him that everything would be okay and that he loved him.

_----_

_Harry was lying down on Sirius' chest as Sirius held him and stroked his hair. His whole body was covered with dark purple pustules. Harry stretched out an arms to scratch himself but Sirius stopped him and grabbed his arm._

_"Harry stop scratching! That only makes it worse!"_

_Harry pulled his arm away from Sirius and continued to scratch everywhere that he could reach. Sirius gave him a scolding look._

_"Don't scratch Harry. It only makes the itch worse and pustules will scar. There are a lot of ways that I can stop you from scratching you know. Like a body bind and believe me, I don't think you want that. It isn't exactly comfortable."_

_"But it itches!"_

_Sirius looked at Harry and started to laugh. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug._

_"Don't worry Harry, you'll be okay_

---

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard somebody calling his name.

"Hello? Harry? Earth to Harry Potter, can you hear me?"

He noticed Romulus' hand waving in front of his face.

"Sorry Romulus, I was just thinking about something"

"What were you thinking about?" asked Remus

"The time I had dragonpox"

Remus laughed.

"I remember that" said Remus "You would stop scratching and Sirius had to try everything to make you stop. He tried a new hex and set his hair on fire. I had to extinguish the fire with a hose. Sirius was bald for months."

While Remus continued to talk about the fire incident Harry fell back into his own thoughts.

_---_

_Harry was four and he had just woken up in the middle of the night. He wanted a glass of water but he didn't want to wake Sirius. He silently creaked open his door and sneaked out of his room. He sat down on the top stair and slid down one stair at a time. When he finally got to the bottom he tiptoed into the kitchen and looked for the glasses. He spotted them drying in the sink._

_He couldn't reach that high so he dragged a chair up to the counter and climbed up. He grabbed the glass and stepped off the chair. But he hadn't realized that the step was so high._

_He toppled off the chair and hit the floor with a loud crash. The glass hit the wall and smashed to pieces. Harry burst into tears and grasped his injured arm, breathing deeply. Suddenly Sirius came running down the stairs and spotted the crying boy on the floor. He knelt down next to him and pulled him into his arms, rocking him back and forth. He held Harry's injured arms away from him._

_"Don't worry Harry, everything's gonna be okay"_

---

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the train came to a stop. He followed his friends out of the train. Across the lake he saw it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

* * *

_I can't get used to living here,  
While my heart is broke, my tears, I cry in vain  
I want you here to have and hold,  
As the years go by and we grow old and grey  
  
Now you're expecting me to live without you  
But that's not something that I'm looking forward to ......  
  
Everytime I see your face,  
It reminds me of the places we used to go  
But all I've got is a photograph,  
And I realize you're not coming back anymore_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I can't wait until Sirius comes back remember people chapter 36!!! Please review!! PPLLEEAASSEE!!

---HARRY--POTTER---


	15. Inside My Heart Is Breaking

**Disclaimer:** The song '_The Show Must Go On' _belongs to Queen.

To those who were wondering why Sirius is coming back so late in the story, the reason is that I want the scene to be more touching. The more time till they meet the more touching a scene. That and I want a lot of things to happen before he comes back.

My favourite character is Sirius, he's so sexy(in my head). Is he any of your favourite characters? I don't know why J.K. killed him off, he's practically everybody's favourite character. And he's special. But I don't find that he was very nice to Harry in the fifth book, he was kinda mean.

Me: Hugs Sirius

Sirius: Tries to get away but can't

Me: I love you Seewee!

Sirius: Get off!

Me: NO!

Sirius: Please review her so that she can let go of me to put up the next chapter.

If you want to save Sirius (and the baby whales) please read and review. Without your reviews Sirius will remain in my arms and become a wild child.

.

.

.

**Gains and Losses**

**Chapter 15**

**Inside My Heart Is Breaking**

.

.

.

* * *

_Empty spaces __What are we living for  
Abandoned places __I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?_

* * *

Finally, he was there. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place that would prepare him to become an Auror like he had always wanted to be. He had been dreaming about this day since he was he four and Sirius had just told him about what he, his father, Remus and that traitor used to do when they were in school. He also knew that his father was an Auror so he wanted to be just like him.

"Come on Harry" said Morticia

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the line up where Remus and Romulus stood waiting for him. Morticia let go of his hand and began to move forward with the crowd. Harry stood there staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

One of Remus' snorts pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You fancy her don't you?" Remus whispered into his ear

Harry blushed visibly and nodded. Remus laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You have to admit, she's cute. She would look good on you"

They stopped talking when they reached the front of the line. There was a fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Romulus and Morticia took a boat for themselves with Remus for supervision.

Suddenly all the boats moved forward and sailed smoothly across the lake as the students watched silently with awe. The boats suddenly jerked to a stop and all the students started climbing out.

"I'll see you guys later" said Remus

He gave Romulus a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the castle. The three friends got into line and followed the rest of the students into the castle.

They walked through the stone corridors and into the great hall. Albus Dumbledore placed a hat on a three legged stool and walked away, The students stared in confusion. What would happen next?

Suddenly the hat began to sing:

"_Oy, I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_I know I'm very old_

_I know what goes on in your head_

_Believe just what you're told_

_I will search inside your head_

_To find where you ought to be_

_The things I'll tell you will be true_

_And so you must trust me_

_See Slytherin wanted the purest_

_Ravenclaw, minds the best_

_Gryffindor wanted the bravest_

_While good old Hufflepuff took the rest_

_So come on, put me on your head_

_You'll be told where you belong_

_And come on, sit down don't be shy_

_Nothing will go wrong_

The students clapped as the hat finished it's song. Minerva McGonagall walked up to the sorting hat a piece of parchment in her hands.

"I will place the hat on your heads and you will be sorted. Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blonde ponytails left the group of first years and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat

Hannah went sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mandy Brocklehurst!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lavendar Brown!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vincent Crabbe!"

Crabbe sat there for 2 minutes till the hat spoke.

"Get out of here you idiot! Come back when you actually learn something!"

Crabbe laughed and ran from the great hall.

"Seamus Finnigan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Romulus Lupin!"

Harry watched anxiously as Romulus sat down on the stool with the hat on his head. After about twenty seconds the hat finally shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry gave Romulus a thumbs up sign as he walked to the Gryffindor table. Remus did the same. The sorting went on.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Padma Patil!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Parvati Patil!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!"

Fear suddenly took over Harry's body. What if he was put in Slytherin? Whispers broke out over the hall. Harry slowly sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat atop his head.

"Hmm" said a voice in his head "Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. I know just where to put you.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed with relief and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He noticed Remus giving him a thumbs up sign. He sat down and watched the rest of the sorting.

"Morticia Snape!"

Harry crossed his fingers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Morticia smirked at her father, receiving a scowl back. Remus looked at Harry and lifted an eyebrow. Harry blushed, an embarrassed look on his face. Remus laughed silently.

"Serpientus Snape!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Blaise Zabini!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting ended and the feats began. Harry was in for a very exiting year.

* * *

_I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -  
I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I know a lot of you are wondering "Where are Ron and Hermione?" they aren't attending Hogwarts with Harry but they will be in the story. They will appear more often in the sequel. I LOVE RON!!! I had to kick out Crabbe and Goyle isn't there at all. I don't find them really important to the story. Instead it will just be Malfoy and Serpientus hanging out together. I will call him Serpientus instead of Snape because I don't want to get him and Severus mixed up. Please Review!!!

HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER!


	16. What A Shame

**Disclaimer:** The Harry in this story is completely different. I'd think that since he never went to the Dursleys and spent half his life with Sirius he would be a little more like the Marauders. My Harry likes to play pranks and is slightly ruder.

This story is supposed to be kind of funny starting at this chapter.

_'What's The New Mary-Jane'_ belongs to John Lennon. It's a really crappy song that was taken of the White Album, but the lyrics are funny, _(cough) _LSD _(cough),_ and so is this chapter. I don't find the song so bad though.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 16_**

****

****

**_What A Shame_**

.

.

.

* * *

_She looks as an African queen,   
she eating twelve chapattis and cream,   
she tastes as Mongolian lamb,   
she coming from out of Bahran.   
What a shame Mary Jane   
had a pain at the party.   
What a shame Mary Jane.   
What a shame Mary Jane   
had a pain at the party.   
She like to be married with Yeti,   
he grooving such cooky spaghetti,   
she jumping as Mexican bean   
to make that her body more thin._

* * *

After the sorting all the student went to their dorms where their stuff was already out away. Harry, Romulus and Morticia had spent the rest of the day trying to become friends with the other Gryffindor first years.

That night they waited until everyone was asleep. Once they were sure that nobody was awake they got ready to play their prank.

"Okay, we break into the Slytherin common room grab Snape and Malfoy's trunks and run" said Romulus

"Then we run outside and throw their stuff in the lake. And then we silently get back to the dormitory" added Harry

"They won't know what hot them. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they notice their stuff in gone!" said Morticia

They grabbed the paper that Remus had given them which contained the Slytherins' password and left the common room. They quietly went down the hallway and up to the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

""Pure blood" said Romulus

The statue of a large serpent that was guarding the entrance slowly moved to the side with a low scraping sound they silently walked into the common room. It was nothing like the Gryffindor common room. The common room wasn't warm and friendly feeling. It was cold and scary. Harry shivered. He didn't really like it in there.

Morticia guarded the entrance and Harry and Romulus went grab the trunks. Harry pulled aside the hangings to Serpientus' four poster. To his amusement Serpientus slept in a pair of pink boxers.

"This is gonna be so hilarious!"

"Come on Harry!" whispered Romulus

They grabbed the trunks and dashed back to where Morticia was standing. They ran out of the common room and down the stairs. Morticia opened the door and the boys ran outside to the lake. Morticia followed.

"I wonder if we'll get caught" said Romulus

"Even if we do get caught I'm sure Dumbledore won't get mad at us" said Harry

"Yeah, he owes you a lot"

"Would you stop talking and continue what you were doing?" snapped Morticia "It's freezing cold out here!"

They opened the trunks and began to throw the contents into the lake. Once the trunks were empty they threw those in too. They three friends smiled as they watched everything sink to the bottom.

"Come on lets go back to the dormitory" said Harry

They quietly snuck back to their dormitories. Morticia went into hers and Harry and Romulus went into theirs. Harry and Romulus jumped into their beds.

"Harry, I'm glad that you're back said Romulus

Harry smiled and closed the hangings around his bed. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

The next day Harry, Romulus and Morticia went back to the Slytherin common room to see what happened. The entrance was wide open. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were looking around. Serpientus and Malfoy were standing inside. Serpientus was wearing a robe and Malfoy was wearing a pair of Quidditch pyjamas. The trio laughed.

Serpientus walked up to them with an extremely dirty look on his face. He faced Morticia.

"Morticia, Father isn't happy with you"

He turned to Harry and Romulus.

"Potter, Lupin, you're both gonna pay for this!"

Harry and Romulus snickered and exchanged looks.

"What are you gonna do, wipe your nose on us?" said Harry (I got this from the book)

Serpientus jumped at Harry. Harry grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground.

"Ew! Snape, wash your hair, it's all greasy!"

Everyone who was watching pointed and laughed. Serpientus shot Harry a dirty look and stormed back into the common room.

Dumbledore came up to the trio, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What happened Professor?" asked Romulus

"Somebody broke into the Slytherin common room and stole Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape's trunks"

"Well if we find out who it is we'll tell you" added Harry

"Thank you"

Dumbledore winked at them and flashed them a smile as he started walking towards the staircase.

"He knows it was us!" said Morticia

"Don't worry, we won't get into nay trouble" assured Harry

The trio walked back to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for their first class. Harry was just fixing his tie when Romulus interrupted.

"Harry look!" Romulus gasped

Harry looked out the window. Severus Snape was swimming in the lake trying to retrieve the soaking articles. Harry and Romulus burst out laughing.

"What class do we have first?"

"Potions"

"I wonder if Snape will show up with wet clothes"

"At least his hair will be cleaner"

"The two boys laughed as they went to their first class at Hogwarts.

* * *

_What a shame Mary Jane   
had a pain at the party.   
What a shame Mary Jane.   
What a shame Mary Jane   
had a pain at the party.   
She catch Patagonian pancake   
with that one a gin party makes.   
She having all the ways good contacts,   
she making with Apple an contract.   
What a shame Mary Jane   
had a pain at the party.   
What a shame Mary Jane.   
What a shame Mary Jane   
had a pain at the party_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I just finished writing chapter 28. It's 12 pages and a quarter long! I'm trying to write as much as possible so that I can put them up and get to the sequel and the sequel after that. It's all planned.

**PLEASE REVIEW--- PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. It Doesn't Matter If I'm Wrong Or Right

**Disclaimer:** The next two chapters are kind of short. Sorry. '_Fixing A Hole' _belongs to the Beatles. Please review!

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 17_**

****

****

**_It Really Doesn't Matter If I'm Wrong Or Right_**

.

.

.

* * *

_I'm fixing a hole where the rain gets in   
and stops my mind from wandering   
where it will go   
I'm filling the cracks that ran though the door   
and kept my mind from wandering   
where it will go   
And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong   
I'm right where I belong   
I'm right where I belong   
See the people standing there   
who disagree and never win   
and wonder why they don't get in my door_

* * *

Romulus and Harry were walking to their potions class when they realized they were the only ones in the hallway. They were lost.

"Shit! I think we're lost"

"Snape is going to kill us!" said Romulus

They continued wandering through the halls until they heard talking coming from one of the classroom. They look inside and recognized it by the students. It was their potions class, and luckily Snape wasn't there yet. They ran into the classroom and sat down in the two remaining seats next to Morticia.

"Where were you? You should be happy that my father isn't here yet" Morticia snapped

Suddenly Snape stormed into the room, his Black robes flying behind him. Harry noticed that his robes were still soggy from his morning 'bath'.

"That's ten points from each Potter and Lupin" he snapped

"Why?" asked Harry and Romulus in union

For being late and not admitting it, which by the way is lying, I'll take off another ten each for that. And I think I'll take off another 10 for rudely questioning me"

"That's not fair!" yelled Harry

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! Don't even try to yell at me! I have privileges that you will never have"

The whole class stared at Snape with wide eyes. Snape walked over to the front of the classroom and glared at the students.

"Gryffindor…the worst kind of dunderheads you could find. It's going to be a hard year"

The Gryffindors stared at him with their jaws touching the floor.

"You are here to learn the science and art of potion making. For there is no foolish want-waving you will hardly believe this is magic. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death"

His cold eyes fixed on Harry.

"Potter! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I have no idea"

"Just as I expected, another dunderhead"

"I know the answer!" Romulus said, waving his arms in the air "Monkshood and Wolfsbane is the same plant that also goes by the name of aconite. The Wolfsbane potion is taken by werewolves to allow them to keep their minds during transformations"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being an annoying, insolent brat!" snapped Snape

"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that!" yelled Harry

"You are just like your father, a rude, bigheaded disgrace to nature!"

"How dare you talk about my father that way, you…DIRTY BASTARD!"

The whole class went silent. Morticia hid her face in her hands and Romulus stared at Harry with wide eyes. From all the stories they had heard nobody had ever talked back at Snape before.

"What did you just say?" growled Snape

"I believe that I jut called you a dirty bastard. Which is what you are. Don't ever talk about my friends and father that way because I can get ugly"

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY!"

"Good for you and a little word of advise, wash your hair, people are trying really hard to keep a clean environment"

"I will not tolerate this in my classroom!"

"Good because I'm leaving!"

Harry grabbed his book and ran out the door.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled after him

Harry ran all the way down the hallway until he couldn't run anymore. He sat down on the cold stone floor, his back against the wall, pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

"Harry?" said a voice

Harry looked up into the friendly amber eyes of Remus Lupin. Remus sat down next to him.

"Harry, what wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked

"Snape started insulting me, Romulus and my dad. I blew up at him and ran out of class"

Remus gave Harry a sympathetic look and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, people say mean things sometimes"

"I know it's just that I can't take people insulting me like that, it makes me feel so low"

"I know Harry but you have to get used to it. Not everybody will like you. A lot of people hated me when I was younger, including Snape"

"Really? You don't seem like the person that somebody would hate"

"Believe me, I am. Just please don't cry"

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I hate you seeing me like this, I must look so pathetic"

"No you don't. Everybody cries and there's nothing wrong with it."

"You're a great person to talk to"

"I'll always be here for you and you can tell me anything, okay? Well just until Sirius comes back, then you can go to him"

"Sirius is probably never going to come back, he'll be locked in there forever"

"He'll get out of there someday, I can promise you that."

"Thanks"

"Good. Now I believe your class with me should be starting soon. Care to come wait for the other students with me?" I can show you the red caps I'm teaching the third years about"

"Sounds great"

Remus pulled Harry up and they walked over to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom together.

* * *

_I'm painting my room in a colorful way,   
and when my mind is wandering   
there I will go   
And it really doesn't matter if I'm wrong   
I'm right where I belong   
I'm right where I belong   
Silly people run around   
they worry me and never ask me   
why they don't get past my door I'm taking my time for a number of things   
that weren't important yesterday   
and I still go_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Really short, I know. Just so you know Harry doesn't know that Remus and Romulus are werewolves yet.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. No Longer Riding The Merry Go Round

**Disclaimer:** Please read and review!!! The song _'watching the wheels'_ belongs to John Lennon and the Plastic Ono Band.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 18_**

****

****

**_No Longer Riding The Merry-Go-Round_**

.

.

.

* * *

_People say I'm crazy_

_Doing what I'm doing,   
Well they give me all kinds of warnings_

_ To save me from ruin,   
When I say that I'm o.k._

_They look at me kind of strange,   
Surely your not happy now_

_You no longer play the game,   
People say I'm lazy_

_Dreaming my life away,   
Well they give me all kinds of advice_

_Designed to enlighten me  
When I tell that I'm doing fine_

_Watching shadows on the wall,   
Don't you miss the big time boy _

_You're no longer on the ball?_

* * *

Harry followed Remus into a large room decorated my pictures of all sorts of dark creatures. Harry noticed that most of them were werewolves. 'Remus must really like werewolves' he thought.

"You really love werewolves, don't you Remus?"

Remus suddenly got very nervous.

"Erm…yeah. Anyway, these are the redcaps" he said as he grabbed a jar from his desk.

The jar was full of tiny red creatures that seemed to be jumping all over the place. Remus placed the jar back on his desk and picked up a large book.

"Just need to get ready for you class"

"What are you going to teach us about today?"

"Cornish Pixies"

"Cornish Pixies? I thought the second years were learning about those, why are we?"

"Dumbledore wants everybody to be able to fight them. They have been reproducing a lot lately and could be just about anywhere. And believe me, you don't want to come across a pixie and not be able to defend yourself"

"Okay, cool"

Suddenly the door burst open and a group of chattering students entered. Among these students were Romulus. He pushed his way through the crowd and made his way up to Harry. He patted him on the back.

"Bloody hell Harry, that was brilliant! I would never be brave enough to do that, especially not to Snape!"

Suddenly Morticia joined them.

"You should have seen the look on my father's face, it was priceless! He looked so angry"

Harry, Romulus and Morticia went sit down in the three remaining front row seats. They began to take out their books. Suddenly they heard the noise of stern footsteps and saw a shadow over them. The turned their heads. It was Serpientus.

"Potter, I heard about what you said to my father"

"So you did, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to get you for it, you're going to pay"

"Just try to do something and I swear you'll end up a bloody black and blue lump in a garbage can"

"That's what you think Potter, You'll get it when you least expect it"

"Oh shut up and go wash your hair!"

Serpientus scowled and stomped away. He took a seat between Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in the back of the classroom. Remus walked from his desk to the front of the classroom. Everyone went silent.

"Good morning class! I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin"

"Good morning Professor Lupin" said the class

"Today I will be preparing you to fight Cornish Pixies, little creatures that cause loads of trouble. All I need is for you to remain calm"

Remus opened a large drawer of his desk and pulled out a large covered cage.

"I must ask you not to scream, it may provoke them"

Remus quickly pulled off the cover that was covering the cage. Inside the cage were a bunch of eight-inch long electric blue creatures. All of the Slytherins burst out laughing. Harry shit them death glares.

"Are they dangerous?" asked Harry

"Devilish little creatures they can be. Now as soon as I open the cage you must try to capture them and get them back in"

Remus opened the cage. The little pixies shot in every direction like rockets. The student shot spells and hexes trying to stop the pixies but they were to fast. The pixies started smashing as breaking everything that came in contact with them.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed in the air.

"Peskipiski Pesternomi" he bellowed

All of the pixies froze on the spot. Suddenly they all went shooting back into the cage.

"Okay, you definitely need to work on this" said Remus "But we still have two classes left on this subject and I'm sure you'll improve"

Remus put the cover back on the cage and put the cage back on his desk.

"That's all for today class! See you tomorrow and remember to work on your charms"

The class began to leave. As Harry was leaving the room he caught Remus winking at him. Harry smiled back.

The rest of the day was a breeze. At the dinner feast Harry, Romulus and Morticia jinxed the Slytherins' food to attack them. Luckily they didn't get detention. Just before going to sleep they started a book full of ideas for pranks.

Harry loved Hogwarts, it was where he belonged. Yet he still missed Sirius.

* * *

_I'm just sitting here _

_Watching the wheels go round and round,   
I really love to watch them roll,   
No longer riding on the merry-go-round,   
I just had to let it go,   
People asking questions lost in confusion,   
Well I tell them there's no problem,   
Only solutions,   
Well they shake their heads and they look at me _

_As if I've lost my mind,   
I tell them there's no hurry...   
I'm just sitting here doing time,   
I'm just sitting here _

_Watching the wheels go round and round,   
I really love to watch them roll,   
No longer riding on the merry-go-round,   
I just had to let it go_

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** I can't wait until chapter 22 something interesting happens…hee hee hee.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	19. They Might As Well Be Dead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This chapter is longer than the first 18 of them! Yay! Please review!!! _'Rain' _belongs to the Beatles and John Lennon.

.

.

.

**_Gains and Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter 19_**

****

****

**_They Might As Well Be Dead_**

.

.

.

* * *

_If the rain comes   
they run and hide their heads   
They might as well be dead   
If the rain comes   
If the rain comes   
When the sun shines   
they slip into the shade   
and sip their lemonade   
When the sun shines   
When the sun shines   
Rain, I don't mind   
Shine, the weather's fine_

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of laughter. He quickly got dressed and went into the common room to see what had happened. All the Gryffindors were standing in at the doorway laughing at something. Harry pushed closer to the front to get a better view.

To his amusement all the Slytherins were passing by, their clothes soaking wet.

"What happened?" Harry asked Romulus

"A pipe broke in the common room"

Harry burst out laughing. It had been he and Morticia who had busted the pipe when everyone was asleep.

Suddenly Malfoy appeared at the entrance.

"How dare you do this to us Potter!" he yelled

"I was bored. And anyway, you guys are too stupid to notice"

"You're dead meat Potter!"

Malfoy wheeled around and stormed after the rest of the Slytherins. Romulus turned to Harry, a hurt look on his face.

"You played a prank without me?"

"We tried to wake you up but you would wake"

"Oh…okay"

Romulus still looked a little unconvinced.

"Um…Romulus, what class do we have first today?"

"Um…" Romulus pulled out his schedule "Flying lessons"

"Oooh that should be fun"

Harry had been looking foreword to flying lessons. He used to fly a toy broom when he was younger and Sirius took him flying with him a lot. Harry and Romulus watched as the rest of the Slytherins walked by and went to their flying class.

"Remember, swing your right leg over the broom, and push off the ground with your left. Back straight, legs on the sides!" instructed Madame Hooch at their flying class.

All the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were in two straight lines, each holding a broomstick, waiting anxiously for permission to mount.

"Go" yelled Madame Hooch

All the students pushed off from the ground and soared into the air. The only one that had problems was Neville Longbottom who couldn't get higher than two feet.

Suddenly something fell out of Harry's robe pocket. Serpientus flew under Harry, caught it and held it up in the air.

It was Sirius' diary! He always carried it around with him for good luck. He had found it in the suitcase that Fudge gave him when he was being sent to the DeSenas.

"Everybody look! Potter has a diary!"

"Give it here Snape!" Harry yelled

He flew closer to Serpientus and attempted to grab the book from him. He failed.

"What do you write in here, your secrets? Like a little girl?"

"FUCK YOU SNIVELLUS!"

Serpientus' face hardened.

"How dare you call me that? That's my father's horrid nickname! Ther's no way that I will let you get that name to spread!"

"Snivellus! Snivellus! Snivellus!"

And with that Serpientus threw the diary. Harry watched as it rised into the air and started to descend. He immediately plunged foreword, chasing the book. As he got closer, he reached out an arm, the book landing in his hand. Seconds after he caught the book he hit the ground and lay sprawled on the freshly cut grass.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry spun around. It was Madame Hooch. What would she be calling him for? He couldn't be in trouble, he didn't do anything wrong!

He nearly froze on the spot as Madame Hooch walked closer to him. She stopped in front of him and shook his hand, a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Potter, I must say that was marvellous! Your reflexes were great. Have you ever thought about playing seeker?"

"No. But I thought first years weren't aloud to play"

"That's true, but the Gryffindor team is missing a seeker and you're perfect for the part.

I'm sure Dumbledore could pull some strings. Come with me"

Madame Hooch grabbed his hand and pulled him into the castles. They walked through the long hallway and stopped in front of the defence classroom.

'What does Remus have to do with this?' Harry thought

Madame Hooch knocked on the door. Remus answered.

"May I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked

"One moment please" Remus said

Remus winked at Harry as he went back into the classroom. A few seconds later a burly looking fifth year emerged from the room.

"Oliver, I found you a new Seeker" said Madame Hooch

"Really?" he asked

Madame Hooch nodded.

"He's a natural. I've never seen anything like it, his reflexes are great!"

Wood began encircling Harry and staring at him.

"He has the right build too. We'll have to get him a decent broom, I'd say a Nimbus two-thousand"

"I'll tell Minerva to talk to Dumbledore about bending the first year rule. No I have to go, I left my first year class alone outside"

Madame Hooch quickly ran down the hallway.

"So…" said Wood "Ever seen a game of Quidditch before?"

"I used to watch my godfather and Remus Lupin play when I was little. They would let me play sometimes. We couldn't play very much or the muggles would see us"

"You knew Professor Lu- I mean, do you know the rules"

"Yeah, I always wanted to play, so I kind of memorized them"

"Good! Now meet me at the Quidditch pitch tonight at 5 o'clock sharp. Got it?"

"Yeah. Can my friend come watch me?"

"Sorry, I don't want you to have any distractions. Now class should be over soon, I need to go get my books"

Wood went back into the classroom, leaving Harry alone in the deserted hallway. Harry started to run back outside but met Romulus on the way.

"Hey, Harry. Madam Hooch let us off early, she seemed real happy about something. Anyway, what did she take you inside for?"

"She wants me to play Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"What! But first years are never allowed on the house teams!"

"Well they needed a Seeker and I fit all of the standards"

"Wow! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a century! Dhani McCartney was the last first year to get onto the team. But he died during his first match. This is so cool!"

"What's so cool!" said a voice

Remus was standing a couple of meters behind him, locking the door to his classroom. He came closer to them and gave them a questioning look.

"What are you boys talking about?"

"Harry's is going to play Seeker for the Gryffindor house team!"

"Really? I thought first years weren't allowed."

'They're going to let him!"

"Harry, I'm so proud of you!"

Remus gave Harry a quick hug. He held Harry at arms length. He looked so happy.

"Your father was a Seeker you know?"

"Really? Were you on the team?"

"Yes, I was a Keeper. And Sirius was a Beater. Only Sirius got a lifelong ban after a prank he played on Snape."

"What was the prank?"

"Something I don't want to talk about. Anyway, I have to get to a meeting with Albus and I must leave"

He squeezed Harry's hand and kissed Romulus on the cheek(which embarrassed him) and left down the hallway.

"Come on Harry, let's go tell everyone the news" said Romulus

He grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robes and dragged him to the staircase. When they got to the common room they told everyone what happened. They were all shocked.

They went to their next class, which was History of Magic, and then to lunch. At lunch Harry got his new broom, a Nimbus two thousand! At 5 o'clock that evening Harry went to his Quidditch practice, which was easy but very tiring. He got back at around 9 o'clock and collapsed on one of the couches in the common room. It had been a long day.

* * *

_I can show you   
that when it starts to rain   
everything's the same   
I can show you   
I can show you   
Rain, I don't mind   
Shine, the weather's fine   
Can you hear me   
that when it rains and shines   
it's just a state of mind   
Can you hear me   
Can you hear me_

* * *

.

.

Feedback:

**Eric2**: Yes he does find out that Romulus is a werewolf but that isn't the interesting thing that I was talking about…evil laugh Muahahahaha!

**ILOVETOWRITE456**: I don't have anymore chapters written with Harry in Snape's class but if I do Snape will probably be shooting him death glares and treating him like shit!

**Pure Black**: No, not yet. I wanted to make something interesting out of it so I made them keep it a secret from him.

**chocoliciouz**: Thank you for reviewing!

**Jen**: Here's the next chapter! Please review it! Pwease bottom lip trembles

**ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity**: I don't know if it is a real spell, it probably isn't but I'm horrible at making up spells so I just kept that one. Llolz!

**harrylissa=luv**: Thanks for your nice review! runs around screaming I'm loved! I'm loved! Falls down stairs Aw Man!

.

.

.

**A/N:** PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE REVIEW...PLEASE REVIEW...


	20. Like A Homing Bird I'll Fly

**Disclaimer: **I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for a while! I _lost _the book with this story in it and it took me forever to find it. Thankfully, my brother found it! Yay! _'Free As A Bird' _belongs to the Beatles and was written by all four of them. I love that song.

Review!

.

.

_**Gains And Losses**_

****

****

**_Chapter 20_**

****

****

**_Like A Homing Bird I'll Fly_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_Free as a bird,   
it's the next best thing to be.   
Free as a bird.   
Home, home and dry,   
like a homing bird I'll fly   
as a bird on wings.   
Whatever happened to   
the life that we once knew?   
Can we really live without each other?   
Where did we lose the touch   
that seemed to mean so much?   
It always made me feel so...   
Free as a bird_

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry felt someone shaking him. He was lying on his stomach, on arm trapped gawkily under him. His face was buried into the armrest. He was so tired and so sore.

The person continued to shake him. Two hands rolled him over. Harry tried to fight against the arms but he was too drained from practice.

"Come on, open your eyes! Harry!" the voice said

Harry lazily opened his eyes, everything was foggy without his glasses. He quickly closed them shut. There was a loud, long sigh and then Harry felt two hands clutch onto his robes. He felt himself being shaken furiously.

"Come on mate, snap out of it! Wake up!"

Harry groaned, burying his head in his arms.

"Lemme sleep, m'tired"

"Come on, we're gonna play a prank on Snape!"

That seemed to wake him up. He grabbed his glasses from under him (he had fallen asleep with them) and slipped them on. Romulus was standing over him while Morticia was pacing around the room.

"What happened to your robes mate?" asked Romulus

Harry looked down at his clothes. His new Quidditch robes were covered with mud, obviously from practice.

"Quidditch practice"

"I think you should change into some clean clothes. We don't want to leave a track out of the Slytherin room"

Harry quietly climbed the stairs into the dormitory and grabbed a pair of clean clothes, hoping not to wake anybody. He took a quick shower. When he got back into the common room, Morticia greeted him. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"You look much better now"

She winked. Harry felt his face turn red. He opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by an annoyed Romulus.

"Come on! We have to go!" he begged

"What are we doing anyway?" asked Harry

"I dunno. Maybe if we go through Snape's stuff we can find something interesting to embarrass him with. Maybe he has pink boxers that we can show the school!"

The trio laughed.

"Good idea! Let's go!"

They left the common room and walked down the hallway, stopping in front of the large serpent statue. Harry turned to Romulus.

"Do you have the password?" asked Harry

"Yeah I stole it from Malfoy's bag this morning"

He handed Harry a small piece of folded parchment. Harry started to unfold it but Romulus stopped him.

"Harry, do you care what the Slytherins think?"

"No. Of course not. Why?"

"Um…reasons…"

Harry gasped as he read what was written on the parchment.

_'Sirius Black is a disgrace to humanity'_

Harry bit back tears. _How could they**, **_he thought. He handed the parchment to Romulus.

"Here, you say it"

"Why cant you say it Harry?"

"Sirius is my godfather"

"A mass murderer?"

"He never committed those crimes"

"Oh, ok" (A/N: They will talk more about this in a later chapter)

"Come on" said Romulus

Harry turned to see that the door was already open. The three of them entered, trying hard not to make any noise. They snook into the first years' dorm and opened Serpientus' trunk. They tried to find something interesting.

Robed, clothes, hygiene items, money. Finally, Harry found something useful. _A diary!_ He showed it to his friends.

Romulus snorted.

"And he said they were for girls!" he said "Quick, check if he wrote anything embarrassing!"

Harry opened the diary and flipped into the middle of the book. His eyes widened in amusement as he read the contents of the diary.

_July 12 1991,_

_My family is so messed up. My father has no friends and always want to be alone; he's such a loner and my mom is so embarrassing. Even I'm not normal anymore! I'm slowly turning into by dad! My hair's becoming oily and I'm starting to talk like him! My sister is the only normal one in this family. She caring, smart and has a heart of gold_. _My parents hate her for that. I feel so bad for her, but I don't want to get on my parents bad side so I treat her like shit. It's either my parents or my twin and I don't want to get disowned by my parents. My life is a complete lie!_

"Ooo! Snivellus has a soft side!" laughed Romulus

"What are you talking about?" asked Morticia

Harry and Romulus showed her the page. She stifled a laugh as she read.

"Quick, go to the next page!"

Harry turned the page.

_July 14 1991,_

_I'm starting Hogwarts soon! I hope I'm in Slytherin, that way I can become a Death Eater just like my dad was. I can't believe he quit, Voldemort must have been so pissed. But like I said in my last entry, my dad's a loser. If I become a Death Eater, I will try really hard not to make Voldemort angry and become his right hand man.Maybe I can actually kill Potter._

"What a dirty little bastard, I can't believe how stupid he is!" whispered Harry "What king of an idiot would _want _to become a Death Eater? Most people are forced to do it"

"I don't know" said Morticia "Come on, lets go post these up around the school!"

They took the diary and quickly left the common room. Once they were out they ripped out the most personal pages. They enlarged them and glued them to the walls with a permanent sticking charm.

"Just one more thing" said Romulus

He pulled a quill from his pocket and ran around the hallway, writing _From 'The Diary Of Serpientus Snape' _on every page.

"Perfect"

The three friends returned to the Gryffindor common room and burst out laughing. Once the laughter died down, Morticia went into her dormitory and Harry and Romulus went into theirs'. They changed into their pyjamas and jumped into bed.

Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

Harry woke up to the feeling of being shaken, like he had yesterday. He groaned and reached for his glasses and slipped them onto his face. Romulus was standing over him with a huge smile on his face.

"Get up, the Slytherins should be awake soon! Don't you want to see Snape's reaction?"

Harry jumped out of bed and threw the dresser open. So hard, that the drawer flew out of drawer set and smashed his foot. Harry wrapped his arms around his foot and limped around the room, throwing on his clothes. Romulus was in tears of laughter by the time Harry was fully changed.

"Oh, shut up!" Harry spat "Where's Morticia?"

"She wasn't feeling well so she went to the Hospital Wing"

"Aww! She's gonna miss everything!"

The two boys left the common room and walked up to the stairs near the Slytherin common room.

"Quick! Hide over here!" Romulus hissed

He pointed at the statue of a phoenix that was right across from one of the diary pages. They quickly hid in back of it and watched as the Slytherins emerged from the common room. They stifle laughs as they saw Serpientus notice one of the pages. They watched as Serpientus scanned the page and read:

_August 2 1991,_

_I am jealous! I met Harry Potter yesterday and he seems to have everything that I have ever wanted! This morning I woke up and realized that me and Draco's trucks were missing, thanks to Potter and his friends. I can't believe someone who looks like him could be brave enough to play pranks like that! I want to be like that, but no, I had to be born a loser. I want his fame too! Why does an insolent brat like him get to be famous? He doesn't deserve it! My father says that he is just as bad as his father. I agree, but his father was also lucky to be famous._

Serpientus' eyes widened when he realized that this had been taken out of his own diary. He walked over to the next piece of parchment which was about a meter away from the first. He pushed the two Gryffindors which had been reading it away and looked at the parchment.

_August 4 1991,_

_I have a crush! A crush on Lavendar Brown, a Gryffindor! I can't believe it! I love the way her curly brown hair flows behind her when she walks and how her long eyelashes twitter when she's happy. I'll never get her to date me. She would never date a Slytherin like me; she has a crush on Seamus Finnigan. I'd do anything to get her to date me, but then again, my family would probably disown me. I just want her so bad._

Serpientus tried to rip the pages off the wall but no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't come off. Harry and Romulus suddenly burst out laughing. Serpientus spun around, his eyes turning red with fury.

"Potter! Lupin! I should have known!"

"But you didn't" said Harry "That just makes you more of an idiot! Or like your father sais, a Dunderhead"

"How dare steal my diary! You're gonna pay, I swear!"

"Look, Snape" said Romulus "You've said that, what, one hundred times? You still haven't done anything at all"

Serpientus shot them each a dirty look and stormed down the stairs, muttering incoherent words to himself.

"Harry, I'm going to the library to do my muggle studies homework, are you coming with me mate?"

"Sorry, I have another Quidditch practice, but you could come with me if you want to. Do you want to come?"

"Okay, but I need you to help me with my homework later"

Romulus waited by the stairs as Harry ran back into the common room for his Quidditch robes. A look of disgust appeared on Romulus' face as Harry emerged from the room with his dirty Quidditch robes in his arms.

"You're not going to wear those are you? They're filthy!"

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it. The mud on his Quidditch robes disappeared.

"That's better"

The two boys grabbed some bacon and bread from the feast and ate it as they walked to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

_Free as a bird,   
like the next best thing to be.   
Free as a bird.   
Home, home and dry,   
like a homing bird I'll fly   
as a bird on wings.   
Whatever happened to   
the life that we once knew?   
Always made me feel so free.   
Free as a bird.   
It's the next best thing to be.   
Free as a bird  
Free as a bird   
Free as a bird_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Yay! My longest chapter posted! Chapter twenty nine is the longest chapter written up to now. Please review!

**Feedback:**

**ILOVETOWRITE456: **Thank you! Yay!

**sami1010220: **I wish Sirius would come back earlier too but I want him to take longer until he comes back so that they freak out over each other more. It'll be happier. Also, I want some stuff to happen while he's gone so that they can talk about it when he's back. Like for example, what happens in chapter twenty-one and twenty-two. That will be a very important thing for them to talk about. Harry will be in his fifth year when he comes back.

**mistik-elf13: **I love Seewee too!

**bArByTaZz: **I will continue.

**Gaby11: **I'll probably be updating more since I got my computer back.

**melky: **This story will have 42 chapters and two sequels.

**Me, who else?: **Yeah, I kinda got the idea from there. But I had read it a long time ago and it was still stuck in my head so I wrote it my way.

**AMANDA: **Yay! Two reviews from you in one chapter!

**Nadia Greenleaf: **Yeah, I know that James is a Chaser but I went by the movie because I really cant see James as a Chaser. I find Chaser the pathetic position. I think of him as either a Seeker or a Beater, but I wrote Seeker because it's in the movie. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban coming out June 4th!

**Eric2: **Yup, evilness! Um…you wear boots?

**DarkQueenD: **I updated.

**harrylissa=luv: **I cant wait to type chapter 21 and 22!

**Loopy Luna Lovegood: **Well, here it is…well, was!

**ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity: **Thank you. I can have _italics _now!

**_REVIEW_**


	21. I Could Know The Ways Of Heaven

Gains and Losses

A Harry Potter FanFic by Savoy Truffle

Rating: PG-13

Chapter 21: I Could Know The Ways Of Heaven

Warnings: Light swearing, violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Beatles. They're owned by J.K Rowling and …unfortunately…Michael Jackson. '_The Inner Light' _was written by George Harrison.

* * *

_Without going out of my door   
I can know all things of earth   
Without looking out of my window   
I could know the ways of heaven   
The farther one travels   
The less one knows   
The less one really knows   
Without going out of my door   
You can know all things of earth_

* * *

Harry and Romulus were walking to the Quidditch pitch when four hands appeared out of nowhere and pulled them behind the stands. Standing in front of them were two identical boys, both with red hair and loads of freckles. Harry and Romulus noticed a mischievous glimmer in their eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when one of them reached out a hand and shook hands with him.

"Hi, I'm George Weasley, one of the Gryffindor Beaters. You must be Harry Potter, our new Seeker. I've heard tons about you and how you defeated you-know-who."

The other twin pushed George out of the way and pulled Harry by the hand.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, the other and better Gryffindor Beater. We have a brother named Ron who was supposed to start school with you this year but he found out that he was a squib (A/N: Ron will be in this story sometime later). My mother was angry but my father is trying to get him into muggle stuff. He works for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department."

"We heard about the pranks you and your friends played. You guys are so cool! You've got to hang around with us more often, we love pranks. We're working on a prank shop right now.," said George.

"Well, I got the prank playing gene from my father; he was one of the Marauders" said Harry, looking proud.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed George, "He was one of the _Marauders_! We love the Marauders; they're our idols. Which one was he?"

"Prongs"

"My father was a Marauder too," added Romulus, "He was Moony!"

It was obvious that he didn't want to be left out.

"Professor Lupin was a Marauder?" exclaimed Fred "I knew there was something mischievous about him; I could just tell. Who are the other two?"

"Sirius Black is Padfoot and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail"

"Really? Poor Black, Dumbledore told us about how Pettigrew framed him. My parents are helping Dumbledore get him out of Azkaban"

"Sirius is my godfather. I used to live with him until I was six" said Harry

"Cool! Now Harry, I think you should be getting dressed for practice, we're starting soon" said George

The Weasley twins jumped onto their Cleansweeps and vanished into the sky. Harry and Romulus walked to the dressing room. Romulus waited, as Harry got dressed. Once Harry was done he got his Nimbus from the broom shed and the two boys made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'll see you later" Harry said

He jumped onto his broom and flew into the air. Romulus watched his best friend get smaller and smaller as he flew higher and them went sit down in the Quidditch stands. To his disgust Percy Weasley was sitting next to him with his girlfriend Penelope. They were snogging, their arms wrapped around each other. Romulus usually wouldn't be disgusted by something like this but he knew that Percy was only at the Quidditch practice to watch his brothers. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Romulus turned away from the couple and watched as the Quidditch players flew around the pitch. Romulus always wanted to be on the Quidditch team like his father had and was a little envious of Harry.

After half an hour of watching the Quidditch practice Romulus had seen Harry do moves that even his father couldn't do. He had done numerous amounts of twirls and flips and was also able to fly standing on the broom. A couple of Wronsky Feints had been done, almost giving him a heart attack.

Now Romulus realized something; he was jealous. Jealous of his best friend for doing something that he liked. He had never wanted it to happen but it just did.

"Romulus?" called a voice

Romulus spun around in his seat, his amber eyes meeting green. It was Harry. He started to place a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away from his hand.

"Romulus, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Um…no"

Romulus decided that he would just keep his jealousy a secret. He didn't wanted Harry getting mad at him.

"Come on, we have Defence soon" said Harry quietly

Harry knew that there was something that his friend was keeping from him but decided to keep it for later as they walked back to the changing room.

* * *

"Okay class, I have talked with Professor Dumbledore and we have decided that you no longer need to learn how to tame Cornish Pixies, for they have been dying down lately" said Remus while teaching his class.

The whole class began to cheer loudly.

"But you will have to learn them next year"

The whole class groaned, causing Remus to chuckle slightly.

"Today I am going to teach you enlarging and reducing spells. You shan't be practicing on each other for this can be _very _dangerous"

Remus walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a large square box with holes on the sides. He placed the box on his desk and opened the flasks, pulling out a large snake. Small shrieks were heard from Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown. Remus cleared his throat to get the class' attention. Once the whole class was looking at him he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the snake. He cleared his throat again.

"Engorgio"

The snake twitched and swelled to twice his size.

"Reducio"

The snake went back to its original size. The whole class gasped and began to clap, minus a few Slytherins.

"Now you will come up to the front of the class and repeat exactly what I have done. You should be able to master this process by the end of next class. First up, Lavendar Brown."

Harry watched in boredom as the students enlarged and shrunk the snake. Romulus wasn't whispering with him like he usually did and it was bothering him.

"Romulus Lupin!" said Remus

That got Harry out of his daydreaming. He watched as Romulus stood up and walked to the front of the class. Remus placed the snake in front of him. Romulus let out a little shriek and dropped his wand which hit the snake in the head. He quickly picked up his wand. Enraged and sharp looking, the snake began to slither towards Romulus.

"En-en-gor-gorgio" Romulus stuttered

It had no effect. The snake raised itself, fangs clearly showing from his jaw, ready to attack. Both Remus and Romulus had frightened looks on their faces.

Harry stood up and walked over to the snake. Remus looked at him with a questioning look on his face while Romulus was still staring at the snake in horror.

"Leave him!" Harry yelled "Get away from him, calm down!"

Miraculously the snake stopped bearing his fangs at Romulus and slithered back into his box. Harry looked at the class with a smile on his face. The class stared back at him with wide eyes. Harry turned to look at Remus. He was wearing the same expression. Romulus gave Remus a look and Remus nodded.

"Come on Harry" Romulus said

He grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to a door in the back of the classroom that Harry had never noticed. Behind that door was another door.

"Wolfsbane" Romulus said

The door opened revealing a room with a bed set, drawers, bookshelves, armchairs and a wardrobe. There were other doors in the room too. Harry guessed that this was Remus' sleeping quarters.

Romulus pushed Harry into an armchair.

"You're a parselmouth?" Romulus yelled "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"What's a parselmouth?"

"It means you can talk to snakes"

"I know, isn't it cool?"

"This bad, really bad"

"What's bad, I bet a lot of people could do it too"

"No they can't. It's not a very common gift. Having the ability to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the Slytherin symbol is a snake. Now the whole school is going to think you're related to him or Voldermort."

"What about Voldermort?"

"Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin. He's the only parselmouth alive right now"

Romulus watched sadly as his friend cried into his arms.

"But-but I'm not!"

"I know that you're not"

Romulus came over to him and held him at arms length.

"Don't worry Harry, I don't care. No matter what you will always be my best friend. Okay?"

"But everyone's going to be afraid of me!"

"Don't listen to them. If they hate you because of what you are they are not worth being friends with. I wouldn't want to be friends with you if you had told someone that you hated them because they were gay or something."

Harry buried himself into his arms again at the thought.

The bell suddenly rang, telling them that class was over. The door opened and Remus ran in, his eyes setting on Harry crying in the armchair.

"Harry…"

Remus kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into his arms.

"Don't worry Harry, we don't care"

Harry wiped his eyes and smiled weakly at his two friends.

"What did you say to the snake anyway?" asked Romulus

"I told him to leave you alone. Didn't you hear me?"

"No, all I heard was some strange hissing. You really scared me there Harry"

"That's really weird."

Harry looked at his watch.

"I have to go ask Dumbledore something before next period. See you guys later!"

Harry got up from his seat and left his two friends behind in the room. On the way to the Headmaster's office he met him on the way.

"Um…Professor Dumbledore, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course child"

"I was wondering why I am a parselmouth. I'm not related to Salazar Slytherin and neither of my parents were parselmouths"

"You are a parselmouth because Voldemort transferred his ability to you the night he attacked you. You see, he transferred some of his own powers to you"

"So I'm not related to Slytherin?"

"Of course not child"

"Thank God!"

"You know how your father treated the Slytherins. Why would he be related to Salazar himself"

Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah, right. Anyway, I have to go to class. Thank you Professor"

Harry smiled at Dumbledore and went to his muggle studies class.

_He wasn't related to Slytherin after all!_

* * *

_Without looking out of my window   
You could know the ways of heaven   
The farther one travels   
The less one knows   
The less one really knows   
Arrive without travelling   
See all without looking   
Do all without doing_

* * *


	22. When You're Listening Late At Night

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. _'Only A Northern Song' _belongs to George Harrison and the Beatles. Thank you to my GREAT betas for helping me with this. I'm so glad to have you guys helping me!

.

.

.

_**Gains And Losses**_

****

****

**_Chapter 22_**

****

****

**_When You're Listening Late At Night_**

****

****

.

.

.

* * *

_You may think the chords are going wrong   
But they're not   
He just wrote it like that   
When you're listening late at night   
You may think the bands are not quite right   
But they are   
They just play it like that   
It doesn't really matter what chords I play   
What words I say or time of day it is   
As it's only a Northern Song_

* * *

Harry and Romulus' Muggle Studies class that day was a breeze, for them at least. They were learning about telephones; and since Harry lived with muggles he was able to help Romulus with it.

To their amusement, when they were testing the telephones, Serpientus tried to stick his quill into one of the sockets and electrocuted himself. His hair had been sticking out in all directions and he had to be rushed to the hospital wing by Malfoy.

After Muggle Studies they had Charms, where they learned the Wingardium Leviosa charm. After charms they had the dreaded potions class. Fortunately Snape was busy making potions for his son and the class had Remus as a replacement.

By the end of the day everyone was tired and had gone to bed at around 7:30. Except for Harry and Romulus, of course. They stayed up in the common room telling each other stories about the stuff that happened while they were apart.

"Once when I was seven my friend was trying to teach me how to ride a bike and I lost control. I knocked down this old guy who was walking down the street," said Harry.

"You think that's funny?" asked Romulus. "Well when I was eight, my dad invited this girl over, and I hate it when my dad dates, so I took his wand and put a spell on him so that everything he said would come out as a quack. You should have seen the look on that woman's face when my dad quacked at her!"

"When I was six I tried to give the family cat a haircut. When I was done he was completely bald. Then the cat ran into the living room where my mom was talking to this rich woman. The rich woman lost it and ran out of the house screaming!"

"Once my dad was getting ready to go for a walk and I shoved a pair of underwear in his back pocket. Everyone kept on giving him dirty looks as he walked by. I was watching him from the bushes."

The two boys laughed as they talked about the times when they weren't together.

Harry sighed.

"I wish Morticia was here; then she could tell us really embarrassing stories about her dad and brother."

Romulus laughed.

"Yeah, we could use that against them."

Harry walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. He looked up at the sky with a smile.

"I love the full moon."

A frightened look appeared on Romulus' face. He jumped out of his seat and began to panic.

"Romulus, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"It's the full moon!"

"Um…so…"

Romulus swallowed loudly.

"Harry, I'm a werewolf."

"You're a…"

"Yes, a werewolf. I'll understand completely if you hate me and don't want to see me anymore but-"

"Don't worry, I don't care."

"I'm going to transform. I'll hurt you! I have to get out of here right away! I don't want to hurt you."

Harry began to shake. He didn't know what to do! Suddenly he got an idea. The window! He pushed away the curtains and lifted the window.

"Romulus, quick! Out the window!"

It was too late. Romulus went completely rigid, his whole body beginning to shake. His feet were turning into paws and his robes were ripping. There was a look of sheer terror on his face. He let out a scream of pain.

"No…no…no…this can't be happening!" Harry begged quietly.

He turned around to jump out the window but it wasn't open enough. He tried to push it open more. It wouldn't budge. As he turned back he saw a full-grown werewolf staring back at him.

"Romulus, control yourself, please. It's me, Harry, your best friend. Calm down!"

It was no use. The werewolf snapped his jaw and plunged foreword, just missing Harry. Harry tried to hide behind the couch but the wolf immediately found him.

The wolf jumped on him and stared at him. Harry stared fearfully into Romulus' bloodthirsty eyes, knowing that inside it was just a boy; his harmless best friend.

The wolf began to scratch Harry, leaving large gashes in his skin. Harry couldn't bear the pain; it was like he had never felt before. He pushed the wolf off of him and tried to run to the door. He tripped over his untied shoelace and collapsed to the ground. He was a bloody mess. The werewolf jumped on him again. He felt a sharp pain in his leg and he screamed.

The whole world went blurry and he passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up to a room he had never seen before. He felt tubes up his nose and down his throat and an IV attached to his left wrist. His left leg was completely and heavily covered in bandages.

What had happened? He remembered Romulus turning into a werewolf and attacking him but he couldn't remember anything after that.

And where was he? It looked like a hospital. His whole body hurt. He looked down at his arms. They were a ghastly shade of yellow. What was wrong with him?

A woman dressed in white robes bustled over to him. She gave him a sympathetic look and began to stroke his hair.

"Don't worry, Honey, it's ok," she said.

Who was she? She left the door and walked over to the open door. - Doesn't make sense.

"You can come in now," she said to someone.

"Harry!"

Harry heard fast footsteps and Remus entered the room. He ran over to Harry's bedside and pulled him into a hug. Harry hissed in pain and Remus pulled away. He began to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

Harry grumbled and buried his head under the covers, his eyes peaking over them.

"What happened?"

Remus bit his lip and a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"You were bitten by a werewolf."

* * *

_It doesn't really matter what clothes I wear   
or how I fare or if my hair is brown   
When it's only a Northern Song   
If you think the harmony   
Is a little dark and out of key   
You're correct   
There's nobody there   
And I told you there's no one there_

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: **Oooh! Cliffy! Please review!

**Feedback: **

**foxyie xox**Thank God for the Italians in this story, or you would have forgotten about, or conversation about ciao being Italian. Ciao is Italian not Spanish, remember that. Thank you for reviewing Melissa. I love you. BFF!

**mistik-elf13: **Lol! I'm glad that you liked the chapter. It's great to know that people are reading my work. I'd like to become a good author one day.

**sami1010220: **The acting was great…but not the crying part. Daniel Radcliffe is shit when he cries. Ruppie is my favourite actor of the movie. Sexy redhead!! Lol! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Pixie89: **Hermione will be there later but she has a really small part. I might fit her in but I don't think I will. I don't like Hermione very much as a character. Ron will be there later and will be come a more important character in the sequel.

**Mr. Happy Java Man: **Well, I'm Canadian and I thought that there was too much stuff out there about Americans. I want there to be more stuff about Canada and Italy (I'm Italian) in stories like this. Canada is just as good as America and they deserve just as much fame and importance in the world as the States. You're Canadian too; I talk to you on MSN.

**FroBoy: **Hope you liked it!


	23. No One Comes Near

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**_Gains And Losses  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
No One Comes Near_**  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
_Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice  
In the church where a wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face  
That she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people Where do they all belong?  
_

* * *

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from crying out at those words, though he could still feel the tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"S-so, I'm a-a _werewolf_ now?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm so, so sorry."  
  
Harry rolled over, burying his head in the pillows and cried. He felt Remus rub soothing circles on his back.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, everything's gonna be okay."  
  
"But everyone's gonna be afraid of me!"  
  
"You don't have to tell anyone."  
  
Harry nodded and rolled back onto his back. He looked up at Remus.  
  
"Are you a werewolf?"  
  
"Yeah, I was bitten when I was four. I never told anyone, but your dad and Sirius found out. That's why they became animagi; to stay with me during the full moons."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"A lot. It's just like you're being ripped from your body and they next day you end up very ill. But the good thing is you get to miss school; that's what I liked about it."  
  
Harry smiled weakly; he still wasn't completely convinced.  
  
"Um...where am I?"  
  
"St. Mungo's Hospital. You'll be staying here for a little while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A couple of weeks. Tomorrow they're going to inject a medication that will keep the poison from spreading. It's supposed to make you feel kind of sick, but it'll go away after about a week."  
  
"OH...and how long have I been here?"  
  
"Three days, its Sunday."  
  
There was a long silence. Harry tried to remove the bandages on his leg, but Remus grabbed his hand and gave him a stern look.  
  
"I wanna see! Please!"  
  
Remus hesitated, and then nodded. He motioned for Harry to lift up his leg and slowly began to remove the bandages. It was horrible. The bite was almost ten centimetres long and was still slightly bleeding.  
  
"_Holy shit!_"  
  
Remus quickly wrapped Harry's leg up once he had noticed the look of horror on Harry's face. When Remus was done Harry sunk under the covers and began to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Can Romulus come to visit me?"  
  
Yeah, he's already on his way. He's taking one of the school brooms; should be here any minute now."  
  
"What happened with him? Did anybody find out about what happened?"  
  
"Nope. Poppy remembered that it was the full moon and ran in to get Romulus. When she saw Romulus in his wolf form and you unconscious on the floor she body-binded Romulus and had you placed on a stretcher. She took you to Dumbledore, who brought you here and took Romulus to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"And Dumbledore quieted everything right, the Ministry doesn't have anything against Romie right?"  
  
"Nothing at all."  
  
Harry sighed with relief. Suddenly the door burst open and Romulus ran into the room. He immediately ran over to Harry's bedside and pulled him into a hug, burying his head in his chest. Harry was in pain but decided to hide it.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry, I'm _so_ sorry! This is all my fault," he cried, gasping between words.  
  
"It's okay Romulus, don't cry. I forgive you."  
  
"How can you forgive me!? I just ruined your life!"  
  
"You do what werewolves do, Romie."  
  
"God, I was so stupid! How could I forget that it was the full moon!? I was such an idiot! Harry, you don't know how painful it is to transform, it's nearly unbearable! I swear Harry, after your first full moon you'll never want to speak to me again!"  
  
Harry pulled away from Romulus and held him at arms length. He looked into his eyes.  
  
"Romulus, listen to me! You did nothing wrong! It was a werewolf that bit me, not you. Do you understand?"  
  
Romulus bit his lip and nodded, though he still looked quite guilty.  
  
"Where did my dad go?"  
  
Harry turned his head and realized that Remus was no longer in the room. He shrugged.  
  
"I guess he left to let us talk alone."  
  
Harry laid back in his bed and stared up at ceiling. He stayed like that for a few moments until he realized that Romulus was staring at him. Harry turned to him and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes aren't green anymore"  
  
He handed Harry his pocket mirror. To Harry's surprise, they were no longer a brilliant shade of green. They were now an odd shade of amber.  
  
"_What the-_"  
  
"It's part of being a werewolf. When I bit you, a poison entered your body, which made some changes. It changed your blood purity, the way you act, it makes you a little more aggressive, it changes some of your physical features and of course, makes you turn into a wolf every full moon. The eyes are one of the changes. The eyes are one of the ways to identify a werewolf, but it's not always true. Some ordinary people could have amber eyes as well."  
  
"So people might be able to find out?"  
  
"Only those who study werewolves and other werewolves themselves. Also, there are some people who hate werewolves so much that they want us dead. They study all the signs so that they could find us and kill us. There are many of those. What really marks a werewolf is the way they look. Werewolves have a slight feral look in their eyes. It gets more obvious as it gets close to the full moon."  
  
"So people will be able to find out that I'm a werewolf?"  
  
"Only if you know what feral looks like, not many people have seen it before."  
  
Harry looked into the mirror once more and sighed.  
  
"I miss my green eyes."  
  
"They still look nice to me."  
  
Suddenly Remus entered the room. He smiled when he saw that the boys were at excellent terms.  
  
"Dad, his eyes are amber now!"  
  
Remus bustled over and looked into Harry's eyes. It was then the first time that Harry realized that Remus had amber eyes as well.  
  
"Welcome to the werewolf family. Anyway, it's getting late and we have to go. I'll be back tomorrow so that I can stay with you when they inject the medication."  
  
"Don't you have classes to teach?" asked Harry.  
  
"I took that day off, Snape is replacing me."  
  
A look of horror appeared on Romulus' face.  
  
"Oh God! Please, no! Dad, not _Snape_!"  
  
"Romulus, he's the only one who could teach the class. Nobody else on the staff knows enough about the subject to teach it."  
  
"Then give us a class to do nothing. That's what Harry said they do in muggle schools. They give them free classes when the teacher is out."  
  
"The answer is no!"  
  
Romulus growled and went over to hug Harry. Remus did the same. Once they had left, the nurse he had seen when he had woken up came in and gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion. Harry immediately fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"Harry, come on, wake up."  
  
Somebody was shaking him. The person turned him over and began gently tapping him on his cheeks. Harry was very hot and could tell that his cheeks were turning red. He felt someone place a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Wake up! Open your eyes!"  
  
Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He felt someone place his glasses onto his nose. When everything came into focus he realized that Remus was standing over him.  
  
"It's time for the medication."  
  
Harry groaned and sat up in his bed. The nurse bustled over and pulled up the sleeve on his right arm. Harry didn't like needles.  
  
"This might hurt after a while."  
  
She pulled out his IV and replaced the bag with another bag containing a pulpy brown liquid. She then wiped his wrist with an alcohol patch and placed in the new needle.  
  
It burned a little but it was nowhere near as bad as he expected it to be.

* * *

Unfortunately, Harry was wrong. The next day the medication began to kick in. The side effects were almost too much for him. He was sick at least four times a day, he had horrible pain attacks, and he became so weak, he could hardly lift a piece of parchment.  
  
And that wasn't all. He also had night sweats, breathing problems and sometimes he would just simply go unconscious. Romulus and Morticia visited him as much as possible but that still wasn't enough.  
  
He asked Romulus to get him a book on werewolves for him and he found out that after his first transformation he wouldn't need his glasses anymore. Werewolves had better sight and smell than humans and it would correct his eyesight.  
  
Remus and Dumbledore came over to explain what to do at the full moon and had Harry write a letter to the DeSenas explaining his lycanthropy.  
  
Twelve days had passed and Harry was waiting for the DeSenas' reply. Suddenly Remus entered the room holding a piece of paper. The DeSenas' reply!  
  
Harry grabbed the letter from Remus and unfolded it. He began to read the letter. His face beamed as he finished.  
  
"So...?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry handed the paper to Remus a huge smile on his face. Remus looked at the paper, one eyebrow rising. It was written entirely in Italian!  
  
"I don't understand a thing."  
  
A laughed and grabbed the paper from him. He began to read:  
  
_"Harry,  
  
Thank you for sending us that letter. Don't worry, we don't care if you're a werewolf; you're still a part of the family to us and you will always be my brother. You can stay in that empty room during your transformations and we'll arrange for Bunny to take care of you when you're recovering. I hope you're okay and will get better soon. See you at Christmas break. We miss you. Hugs and kisses. Xoxox! I love you.  
  
Francesco DeSena"_  
  
"They're okay with it!" Remus said.  
  
"I know! I'm so happy!"  
  
There was a silence. Harry noticed that Remus looked like he wanted to say something.  
  
"What is it? Out with it!"  
  
"You get to leave today!"  
  
"Holy crap, _really_!?"  
  
"Yup, but you'll have to use crutches until your first class."  
  
"_Aw, man!_"

_

* * *

_

_Father McKenzie, writing the words  
Of a sermon that no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks  
In the night when there's nobody there_  
_What does he care  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please review!!  
  
**Feedback:  
**  
**tayk:** It wasn't a venomous snake. I don't think Remus would bring in a venomous snake. Lol! That would hurt and then kill you. Lol...and there goes Harry...and Romie.  
  
**...?:** Yeah, I misspelled it. But I fixed it now.  
  
**Sirius Black's #1 Fan:** Where did I say he was gay? I didn't anywhere. If you're talking about the part where I hug him, you should know that I'm a girl. And even if I wasn't, there is nothing wrong with gay people. My cousin is gay, and one of my friends. I've written up to thirty one right now. It's not supposed to be like the books, it's my sad version. I'd never insult Sirius. I swear I'm obsessed. I'm one of the very few people who day dream about Sirius stories. Lol! I love him!!  
  
**HOBOrules:** I worked a lot harder on this story than I did on any of my other stories. It isn't doing to well though. I want to take the story off the net most of the time. I want it to do as good as 'The Perfect Family' which isn't one of my greater stories. I'm afraid of horses. Lol!!  
  
**CatClawz:** I'm not going to have Voldemort go after Harry, but he will show up in one of the sequels...if I get to writing it. I want Harry to be happy. I wish I had a Harry that wouldn't complain about being squished to sleep with at night. Or maybe a Harry with cancer. Aww baldie! Sooo cute! I don't want him to die though.  
  
**why do you care?:** Where did I insult Sirius? I didn't anywhere.  
  
**Mr. Stevens:** Yup! Evil Pettigrew!!  
  
**bhji:** Dun dun dun!  
  
**bhjvftgfcy:** I did not get that from 'A New Daddy For Harry'. I haven't even read that story! I wrote this story almost two years ago after I had a similar baby food problem with my baby cousin Anthony.  
  
**someone who wished not to have their identity revealed:** I didn't get it from there. Pafoo is frighteningly what I called my stuffed bunny rabbit and Mooey just came to my head one day. I don't copy people.  
  
**Jack Sparrow's Only Love:** I wanted Harry to be closer to Sirius and have known him longer so I made a whole new story so that they could be closer. He's only coming back in chapter 36 though. But he will be in a few earlier chapters. 36 is when he sees Harry again.  
  
**Grim's Angel 13:** Yup! Evil cliffy. I hurt Harry...  
  
**foxyie xox:** I don't even want to know what that would feel like...  
  
**FroBoy:** Ask me questions!! I looooooove LONG reviews! Lol!  
  
**Mr. Happy Java Man:** Yay! I'm Miss Montreal Lady! Romulus won't be killed off or anything because Dumbledore kept it quiet. And the tubes were for the werewolf poison and all of the scratched and gashes that Romulus gave him. You're on coffee aren't you? Up at night when you have work in a few hour? Shakes head  
  
**harrylissaluv:** So that Romulus and Harry can transform together and have fun during the full moon, soon to be joined by a happy little Padfoot.  
  
**Sexy Black:** I like it when people call me Angie! I WANT SIRIUS TOO!


	24. I Look Inside Myself

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you all know what I am going to say…I OWN HARRY POTTER!!! Lol, yeah right. I don't. "Paint It Black" belongs to The Rolling Stones.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Gains And Losses**_

****

****

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

****

****

**_I Look Inside Myself_**

****

* * *

****

_I see a red door and I want it painted black   
No colours anymore I want them to turn black   
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes   
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes   
_

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black   
With flowers and my love both never to come back   
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away   
Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black   
I see my red door and it has been painted black   
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts   
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

* * *

Two weeks passed since Harry was released from St. Mungo's. Luckily, nobody asked him where he had been, and he didn't have to lie to anyone.

There were a couple of Quidditch matches in which Harry won during the first few weeks, one against Ravenclaw and the other against Slytherin. The Gryffindors had kicked their ass and had them on the floor begging for mercy. Everything was the same as before, except for one thing that kept bugging Harry: _The fact that he was an animal._

He looked and acted like a normal eleven-year-old boy (besides the horrible mood swings his lycanthropy forced him to endure), but every time he thought about his lycanthropy, he felt odd. Contaminated, filthy and misplaced. Of course Romulus was a werewolf too, but it still didn't help him. He still felt like the black sheep.

Another thing was that he was scared. The next full moon was in less than two weeks. What was it going to feel like? Was it going to hurt? He was afraid that he would die during his first transformation.

Harry sat behind the hangings of his four-poster bed and thought about this all morning. He was confused, what else could he do?

His thoughts were interrupted by a cacophony of chattering voices resounding from behind the scarlet curtains of his bed.

"Hey! Who took my tie?"

"Do we have Defence today?"

"What the heck is this gooey stuff?"

"It's gel, you idiot!"

"Oh, okay!"

It was obvious that everyone was awake. The hangings surrounding Harry suddenly moved to the side, revealing Romulus. Harry laughed inwardly when he realized that Romulus was trying a new hairstyle. Spikes. Harry tried as hard as possible not to laugh but found that he couldn't contain himself. He burst out in laughter, almost in tears.

"Whoa! Nice hair! Joining the porcupine parade?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. As a matter of fact, I like it and I'm going to wear it like this more often." (**A/N: **Don't you wanna slap him?)

"You just wait until the girls see this."

Harry burst into laughter once again, causing Romulus to turn bright red. Romulus pulled out a quill from his pocket and began to tickle Harry with it.

"Stop! Stop Romulus! Please stop!" Harry gasped between laughter and he tried to fight off Romulus.

Romulus pointed at Harry and laughed.

"You're ticklish."

Harry blushed furiously.

"Oh my God you're ticklish!"

Romulus burst into laughter. Harry blushed deeper.

"You better not use it against me, because believe me, I can kill!"

"Okay, okay. Now come on, get ready. We're going to be late for class. We have potions first! Snape is frickin' scary!"

Harry changed into his school robes and spent ten minutes trying to get his hair at least halfway decent. When he was ready, he grabbed his books and he and Romulus met Morticia and they went to their potions class.

Potions wasn't as hard as they expected. It turned out that the Weasley twins had put something in Snape's drink that caused him to lose his voice. He had to write everything he wanted to say on the board. They had made Fever Reducing potions that would later be sent to Madame Pomfrey. Harry's had actually turned out good. Probably because Snape couldn't tell him off for absolutely now reason.

After Potions was History Of Magic. They learned about Grindelwald and his defeat. It was possibly the most boring hour Harry had ever endured in his entire life. Romulus has actually fallen asleep and drooled all over the table…only to be woken up by an extremely angry Binns.

Then there was lunch, which was just like any other lunch; only Neville had an allergic reaction to the white meat.

After lunch was Transfiguration. They were to turn their quills to books and Romulus accidentally turned himself into a book. Harry got to miss class to take him to the Hospital Wing. He got to watch him slowly turn back into a human.

And best of all, at the end of the day was the Quidditch match, the third of that year. It was against Slytherin; they had to win.

"Okay team, we have the best team this year; we have to win. I know we can do it!" said Wood before they had left for the pitch.

The team grabbed their brooms and got into their positions in the air. Madame Hooch let out the balls and the match began.

The whole game went well and Gryffindor was in lead 50 to 10.

Harry flew around the pitch looking for the Snitch. He couldn't find it anywhere. He was flying by Slytherin Chaser Pucey, when he saw it for the first time. He quickly flew foreword as did Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker. They were both racing foreword side by side but the Bludger hit Higgs in the ribs, causing to fall off his broom. Harry plunged foreword and grabbed the Snitch, but as he wrapped his fingers around the struggling object, a Bludger hit him right on the side of the head.

Harry toppled off his broom and fell towards the ground. He hit the ground with a small thud. His whole body was immobile, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Harry!" Romulus yelled from the stand.

He darted towards Harry. He quickly grabbed the broom Harry had been riding and placed it on the ground. He bent over Harry.

"Don't move him!" Morticia yelled from the stands, "You might cause more damage!"

She began to run over to Harry and Romulus, as was McGonagall. Madame Hooch was sending the rest of the students inside the castle. McGonagall kneeled down at Harry's side.

"Potter?" she asked, "Potter can you hear me?"

Harry did not respond.

"I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore. Stay here with Potter and don't move him. I should be back shortly."

McGonagall ran off toward the castle. Romulus turned to his unconscious best friend. Morticia was crying heavily.

"Hang in there, Harry, it's going to be okay."

He grabbed Harry's hand in his. Morticia buried her head in her hands, continuing to cry. The sound of the grass rustling was heard. Romulus and Morticia turned to see McGonagall and the Headmaster. They skidded to a halt in front of Harry.

"How high up was he?" asked Dumbledore.

"About eighty feet." said McGonagall.

Dumbledore bent down to check Harry's pulse vitals and breathing.

"He's breathing. What happened?"

"He got hit in the head by a Bludger," said Romulus, "Just after he caught the Snitch."

"Oh dear."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a swish. A neck brace appeared as well as a stretcher. They all helped place the brace around Harry's neck and lift him on the stretcher. The stretcher slowly lifted off the ground once they were done.

Romulus and Morticia tried to follow as Dumbledore brought Harry into the school, but were stopped by McGonagall. Once Dumbledore reached the Hospital Wing he placed Harry on a bed and explained to Madame Pomfrey what had happened.

"It is quite possible that he has bone injuries, I'll have to check him over for that. He could have some internal bleeding as well," said Madame Pomfrey.

She waved her wand over Harry and a piece of parchment appeared in her hand. She read over the contents and smiled.

"Thank Merlin, no broken bones have been detected."

"I'll go get his friends," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore left the hospital wing and returned a few minutes later with very sad looking Romulus and Morticia. Morticia went sit by Harry's side, as did Romulus.

"Can you wake him, Professor?" asked Morticia.

"Of course. Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's head. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around the room with a confused look on his face.

"Where am I?"

You're in the hospital wing, Harry. You had a little Quidditch accident. Hit by a Bludger, you were."

"Who's Harry? I'm not Harry!"

Romulus, Morticia, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" asked Romulus.

Harry stared at Romulus.

"Who are you?"

Romulus' eyes were in danger of falling from their sockets.

Harry looked over to Morticia.

"And who are you?"

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" she whimpered.

"Would somebody tell me who the hell is Harry?"

Romulus and Morticia looked over to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame?"

"He must have lost his memory when he got hit," she said.

Morticia burst into tears. Romulus lost his entire colour.

"So he's stuck like that?"

No. When magical children lose their memory to physical head injuries their memory actually leaves the brain. It's probably hidden in the grass at the Quidditch pitch," she added.

Dumbledore looked utterly confused.

"I never knew that."

"Magical?" asked Harry, "What magic? There's magic here?"

Morticia looked like she would have a mental breakdown. Romulus sat on the side of Harry's bed.

"Your name is Harry Potter. I am Romulus Lupin, your best friend," he pointed to Morticia, "This is your other best friend, Morticia Snape."

"Pleased to meet you."

Dumbledore turned to Romulus.

"Please take Harry to you father and explain to him everything that has happened. He'll probably want to help find his memory."

"Yes, Professor."

Romulus and Morticia helped Harry out of bed and led him out of the Hospital Wing. Morticia gave Romulus a desperate look and then turned to look at Harry. He was smiling dumbly and looking around.

"Holy crap! This place is HUGE! Who the hell lives in here, some sort of giant?"

Romulus shook his head. Once they got to Remus's sleeping quarters, Remus greeted them warmly. He directed them into the room and motioned for them to sit down. Romulus and Morticia did as they were told, but Harry just stared at Remus blankly.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" asked Remus.

"Who are you?"

Remus' face fell.

"Excuse me?"

Harry backed away slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Remus turned to the other two.

"What happened to him?"

Romulus and Morticia gave each other a look.

"He got hit in the head by a Bludger. Lost his memory. Madame Pomfrey sent us here to tell you and ask you to help find his memory."

Morticia was looking out the window with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Look at that pretty green thing," she said sadly.

Remus looked at what she was staring.

"That's it!"

"That's what?" asked Romulus.

"That's his memory!"

"I'll get it!"

Romulus bolted from the room. Morticia turned to Remus.

"I hope he gets it."

Remus helped Harry onto the couch and sat next to him.

"Harry, are you sure you don't know who I am?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so. I don't remember you from anywhere."

"I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of yours. Romulus should be here with your memory soon."

As if on cue, Romulus burst into the room with the green orb Morticia has been staring at. Remus took the ball from Romulus and went back over to Harry.

"Now Harry, I'm going to melt this and you're going to have to drink it.

"Will it taste good?"

"Probably not. But it's your memory; it will help you remember all the stuff you forgot. You won't fell so confused when you take it. Okay?"

Harry nodded. Remus placed the ball into a goblet and muttered a spell. On instant the ball turned to a liquid. He handed the goblet to Harry.

"Now drink that."

Harry placed the goblet to his lips and took a sip. A disgusted look appeared on his face as he swallowed. Suddenly Harry began to shake. A scream escaped his lips. He closed his eyes tight. After about twenty seconds he finally opened them again. He looked around the room, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell?"

Remus lifted Harry's chin and looked at him closely.

"Harry, do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're Remus."

Remus sighed with relief. Morticia let out a strangled cry and flung her arms around Harry. She placed her lips against his. Harry showed no sign of surprise to the other two's surprise. Romulus and Remus gasped.

They pulled away and turned to look at Remus and Romulus; both turning a deep shade of red. Remus and Romulus both had their mouths slightly ajar.

"You guys kissed! Oh my God! You guys kissed!" Romulus said loudly, a huge smile on his face.

"No we don't!" said Morticia, "We're just friends!"

"Yeah! Just friends!" added Harry.

"Come on!" said Romulus, "You guys are meant for each other. You guys will end up going out at one point, I know it!"

Harry and Morticia looked at each other and blushed. They looked over to Remus who was staring at them with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"You guys can let go now you know."

Harry and Morticia realized that they were still holding each other. They quickly pulled away.

"Maybe we should leave now," said Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Morticia.

Harry and Morticia ran out of the room. Once in the hallway they gave each other one last look and went in two directions.

* * *

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue,_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you._

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun,_

_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes._

__

_I see a red door and I want it painted black,_

_No colours anymore I want them to turn black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes,_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Wow, I'm tired. It's 12:18 AM, and I'm still up writing. My beta already logged off, lol. I'm listening to Queen though, so I'm all happy. (_Sings_) "We are the champions! We are the champions! No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions!" (_Next song_) "Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me! Galileo (Galileo) Galileo (Galileo) Galileo Figaro! Well, easy gooooo! I'm just a poor boy; nobody loves me! He's just a poor boy from a poor family!" YAY! Bohemian Rhapsody and We Are The Champion are GREAT songs!! 

**Feedback:**

**Lizette: **Thank you. I rewrote this story at least three times. At first the chapters were two to three pages long, and now they're a lot longer. I won't post a chapter unless it's over five pages. I've just finished writing chapter thirty-one. It's twenty-two pages long. It has a lot in it though, but I still can't find a place to cut it. There is one place though, but then it would have one chapter with twenty pages and another with the dreaded two pages. Lol!

**Mr. Happy Java Man: **Harry is going to live with Sirius once he is freed. It is all explained better in chapter thirty-one, the last chapter where Harry is in his first year. Sirius will be freed in Harry's fifth year, but I'm skipping second to fourth. He should be free and out of Azkaban by chapter thirty-six or thirty-seven. He will be back as a character earlier though. I have to keep Harry a werewolf for an important part of one of the sequels. His kids will be werewolves and it helps the plot. Yes, I took away Harry's green eyes. It's also for part of this story. Harry doesn't tell Sirius when he is freed, so Sirius is left wondering about certain things.

**CatClawz: **What's wrong with Canada? I used it to be a little more original, lol. I chose for Sirius to go hide in North Carolina, because I'm stupid and don't know many of the places in the States. And Clay Aiken is from there. I was obsessed with him when I wrote those chapters to the stories. I loved the part where James hit Sirius because Harry called him daddy. I was cracking up when I wrote it. I like to enjoy the chapters that I write. If I don't like them, I don't post them.

**Sirius Black's #1 Fan: **I LOVE Sirius. He's my second favourite character. I have hundreds on fanarts saved on my computer and half of them are of Sirius. Me and my beta like to exchange them when we're on at the same time. I have pictures of Sirius and Remus all over my room as well. Also fanart. I can't believe they made Gary Oldman play him! Whenever I think of Sirius I think of an extremely gorgeous guy. I have this picture I found where someone took four actors and made them the Marauders. Johnny Depp was Sirius! Yay! I don't think of Johnny Depp when I think of Sirius, but he's better than Gary Oldman. I was okay wit the guy who played Remus, but he as well is not what I think of the character.

**Cat Riddle: **I LOVE SIRIUS! (_Screeches like a fangirl_). OMIGOD, it's him! (_Runs after Sirius_) Sirius wait! (_Grabs Sirius_). Gotcha! I got Sirius! Muhahaha…I already own Remus and Snapie. They are my daddies. I am half werewolf and half vampire!

**foxyie xox: **Yay! Mel you reviewed! No, Harry will not be wearing coloured contacts to make his eyes green. His amber eyes will be an important part of when Sirius comes back. Sirius has to find out, doesn't he? Lol, I know you're thinking "but Remus is a werewolf, why will Harry not tell Sirius?" You'll see!

**tayk: **When you said "update, or I push you off the mortal coil. Get it? Got it? Doubt it" did you mean that you doubted that I would update? Lol, if you did here it is! Yay! I got this really evil flame for another story that scared the heck out of me.

**FroBoy: **Sirius should be back with Harry in chapter 37, but he will return to the story in chapter 33. I want a lot to happen while he's in Azkaban to make the rest of the story after he's back interesting. Like for example, Harry being a werewolf. That's _very _important after Sirius returns and in the second sequel to this story (there will be two sequels). Glad you liked the chapter.

**Sexy Black: **(_Gasp_) You're the one! The one! The one who sends me the retarded feedback! AHHHHHH! Lol, Britt, had to do that. YOU CALLED ME ANGIE!

**HOBOrules: **I'm not going to be removing it anymore. I wanted to take this story off because it wasn't doing very well. "No One Comes Near" isn't the name of the song, it's "Eleanor Rigby". I don't like the song very much, I'm more into their later music and the stuff influenced on LSD. That song was on an LSD album, but Paul wrote it and he wasn't addicted like John and George were. And Ringo didn't write songs when LSD was famous.

****


	25. There's No Stopping Me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, though you guys know that. And "Don't Stop Me Now" belongs to Freddie Mercury from Queen.

Please review.

* * *

**_Gains And Losses_**

****

****

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

****

****

**_There's No Stopping Me_**

* * *

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world turning inside out Yeah!  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godivah  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me  
I'm burning through the sky. Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm having' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all_

* * *

Eleven days passed since Harry and Morticia's 'accident'. Was it really an accident? Harry wasn't sure. He knew that he was in love with Morticia, but did she love him back? He couldn't stop thinking about her. He hoped that they would end up together someday. 

He loved the way her deep brown eyes would glitter every time he saw her and how her dark hair curled slightly at the ends. She was beautiful; the most beautiful girl that Harry had ever met in his entire life. How could a beautiful girl like her like an ugly, skinny, short guy like him, or so Harry thought of himself.

But then again, a lot of people looked for what was on the inside. Could Morticia be like that?

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when his hangings were pulled to the side. It was Morticia. She blushed deep red when she realized that Harry was in nothing but his boxers.

"Sorry, maybe I should come back later."

"It's okay, I don't mind. At least I'm covered…partially."

Morticia giggled. Harry didn't know but she loved Harry's body. Though Harry didn't notice himself, he was skinny but still had a four pack anyway. She pocked one of his small abs and giggled again. Harry was starting to get scared. Morticia really did like him. (**A/N: **You will notice that Morticia is a horny bitch. Lol.)

"So…" said Morticia, "I was wondering. You know how we're going to see a Muggle movie with our Muggle studies class next Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're going to see some kids' movie about a fish that gets lost. I wanted to know if maybe we could sneak into another movie, like a scary one maybe."

"With Romulus?"

Morticia smiled.

"Without him."

Harry smiled back.

"Sure! Sounds great!"

"Great! Now come on, we're going to be late for Potions."

"Let me get my stuff."

Harry grabbed his books and his wand off his night table. He was about to leave when Morticia slapped him.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on? Unless you want to walk around in your boxers, that's fine with me. I'd like that."

Harry blushed. He felt like such a fool. He quickly threw on his uniform and followed Morticia into the common room, not bothering to do up his tie. When they reached the common room they saw that Romulus wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Romulus pulled Harry into the corner of the room.

"What's up?" said Harry.

"We're not going to classes today."

"Why?"

"The full moon is tonight. We have to meet my dad in his sleeping quarters so that he can tell you what to do. Also, he has to give you information on transforming."

"That doesn't take the whole day."

"I know. We also have to rest. It takes a lot of strength to transform and we need to be strong enough. Madame Pomfrey is going to give us some nutrient potions, too. They should help."

"I should really get a lunar chart. I had no idea that the full moon was tonight. Not great, really."

I have one. Now get out of your uniform; we have to meet my dad in ten minutes."

Harry was stunned. Romulus was so mature around the full moon; the difference was scary. Harry quickly ran back to Morticia.

"What's going on?"

"The full moon is tonight. I'm not going to be going to classes today."

"Oh, I hope you'll be okay! I'll see you tomorrow!"

She threw her arms around him; give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left for her classes. Harry spun around to find Romulus laughing at him.

"What's your problem?"

"You're in love! It's so obvious!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Harry ran back into the common room and changed into a pair of loose black jeans and a baggy red t-shirt. He wanted to be comfortable when resting and didn't want to ruin any good clothes during his transformation. He ran back over to Romulus and the two boys made their way to Remus' sleeping quarters.

Once they arrived, Remus opened the door and pulled them into the room.

"Have a seat, boys."

Harry and Romulus each took a seat on the red couch by the window. Remus sat down next to Romulus.

"Now, tonight Madame Pomfrey is going to lead you to the Whomping Willow. There is a knot on the tree, which she will poke, causing the tree to stop moving and you will go into the little cave behind it to transform. That tunnel is the Shrieking Shack. You will transform in there."

"What happens when we transform back into humans?" asked Harry.

"At two-thirty the next morning, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey will come for you. You will be taken to a special room for your recovery."

"What about you? Are you coming to the Shrieking Shack, too?"

"I'm old enough to take the Wolfsbane potion. It's a potion that enables me to keep my mind during transformations. You have to be at least twenty years old to take the potion. I will be taking the transformation in my room."

"Yeah," said Romulus, "Now, aren't you going to give Harry information on transforming?"

"Right. Now Harry, the werewolf transformation is very painful but you will forget about the pain once in your wolf form. As a wolf you will lose your mind and the wolf will take over, but with Romulus there it might be slightly easier. He will be able to control you a little more."

"What about when I am back to my human form?"

"You won't notice much because you will pass out almost immediately. But once you awaken, you will be quite weak and sore, depending on how the wolf took over your body."

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now I have to give you guys the nutrient potions Madame Pomfrey left me with. You guys can take them and rest on the couch."

Remus walked over to his desk and picked up two bottles of bright red liquid. He handed one to each Harry and Romulus.

"Drink them up and get to bed."

They drank their potions and stretched out on the large couch. It was pretty cold so they cuddled together to keep warm. Both Harry and Romulus noticed that Remus was staring at them with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Romulus asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you guys are acting just like you did when you guys were little. It's a miracle that the separation didn't ruin your friendship."

"Of course it didn't ruin our friendship," said Romulus, "I love Harry."

"And I love Romulus," said Harry, "And no separation could ever change that."

Harry and Romulus smiled at each other. They loved being friends. Harry was the nicest person that Romulus knew and Romulus was the nicest person that Harry knew.

The two fried closed their eyes and cuddled closer to keep warm. Eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Harry, wake up!" said a voice. 

Harry opened his eyes and found Romulus looking down at him. He turned his head towards the window and realized that it was already dark out. It was time for the transformation.

"We have to go!" said Romulus.

They walked out of the room and met Madame Pomfrey down the hall at the entrance. She led them outside, just up to the Whomping Willow. In the grass was a long wooden rod, which Madame Pomfrey picked up and poked the knot in the tree with.

"You can go in now."

Harry and Romulus went in the back of the tree where they found a little cave. In the cave were a bunch of beds and desks and couches. They were all ripped up and bitten. Romulus told Harry that they were only that way because of his father's transformations and Harry began to get scared. He would be doing that!

"We have five minutes."

Harry paced back and forth while Romulus tried to rest a little while longer. After almost five minutes the transformation began.

Harry went rigid; he started to shake. His feet were turning to paws and his clothes were ripping. He could hear and feel his bones cracking as they formed the shape of those of a wolf. It was pain like he had never felt before. He let out a yell of pure agony.

The movement stopped, telling him that the transformation was complete. He was a werewolf now! He bit his left arm and then scratched himself with his hind legs. What was he doing? He didn't want to hurt himself. He saw that Romulus, also in his wolf form was watching him in confusion.

Harry continued to attack himself; he just couldn't stop it. The wolf had completely taken over him. It hurt so badly. Why wasn't Romulus doing any of this?

Four long hours passed and Harry could feel himself turning back into his human form. His bones bent back and formed into their normal shape and size, his fur disappearing. He collapsed to the floor a bloody mess.

His clothes were torn to shreds. For the few seconds he was conscious he looked over to Romulus. He looked a lot better than him. His robes were turned to shreds and he has a few cuts and bruises, but nowhere near the amount that Harry had.

Suddenly Harry's eyes rolled back into his head. Everything went black.

* * *

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode  
I'm burning through the sky Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Don't stop me hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh (I like it)  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me Ah  
I'm burning through the sky Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having' a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes I'm having' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that that chapter wasn't very good, but the next chapter will be better. I promise. Please review. 

**athenakitty: **I don't think that Harry will be biting Draco. If he did it on purpose it would be illegal. I might have Harry and Romulus play a prank with the twins. They're going to become closer, later on in the story.

**obseessedw/hpbutitsok: **This is my favourite of all my stories. I work the hardest on it. I can't wait to bring Sirius back from Azkaban.

**foxyie xox: **I was thinking that Sirius would come back and Harry would decide to tell Sirius about him being a werewolf later, when it became time for him to transform. But Harry will be really moody and Sirius will be like "Why are you so grumpy" and Remus will be like "The full moon is coming up". Sirius won't know that Harry was a werewolf at then he will freak out. He won't hate Harry though, he'll just be sad that his godson has to go through all of that pain. And then, he will go to transformations with Harry. He will also be wondering why Harry has amber eyes and no more glasses before he finds out. At the moment your sister is telling me off on MSN about taking out Ron and Hermione.

**Sexy Black: **Yeah BRITTANY. Lol, I said your name again!!

**Sirius Black's #1 Fan: **Sirius is supposed to be hot! And the movie Sirius is all ugly and nasty looking.

**Sugar Witch: **What Christmas card list?

**HOBOrules: **And they will be getting even closer as this goes on.

**lyss33: **I try to have some humour in it too. Was it that bad?

**FroBoy: **I'm glad that you liked it.

* * *

****


	26. Hurricane

**Author's Note: **_My computer is fanially back up and working! I am so happy! My keybord is however stuck on French mode and it is pissing the hell out of me! The song "Hurricane" belongs to Bob Dylan._

_---------_

_**Gains And Losses**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_**Hurricane**_

---------

_Pistol shots ring out in the barroom night  
Enter Patty Valentine from the upper hall.  
She sees the bartender in a pool of blood,  
Cries out, "My God, they killed them all!"  
Here comes the story of the Hurricane,  
The man the authorities came to blame  
For somethin' that he never done.  
Put in a prison cell, but one time he could-a been  
The champion of the world.  
Three bodies lyin' there does Patty see  
And another man named Bello, movin' around mysteriously.  
"I didn't do it," he says, and he throws up his hands  
"I was only robbin' the register, I hope you understand.  
I saw them leavin'," he says, and he stops  
"One of us had better call up the cops."  
And so Patty calls the cops  
And they arrive on the scene with their red lights flashin'  
In the hot New Jersey night._  
_Meanwhile, far away in another part of town  
Rubin Carter and a couple of friends are drivin' around.  
Number one contender for the middleweight crown  
Had no idea what kinda shit was about to go down  
When a cop pulled him over to the side of the road  
Just like the time before and the time before that.  
In Paterson that's just the way things go.  
If you're black you might as well not show up on the street  
'Less you wanna draw the heat._

------

Harry's eye flicked open and he began to look around the room. He was in a white room without any windows, and no furniture or decorations. The only other thing in the room was another bed, with a body curled up under the covers. Where was he and what had happened? He couldn't remember anything from the night before.

Suddenly, he remembered. The transformation and everything that had happened yesterday came back to his memory. This must be the room where he would be recovering with Romulus.

The transformation must have been horrible, he thought. His whole body ached, he felt like he had been sliced open in various places, and he was horribly tired. How bad could the transformation have been? Romulus never told him that it would be that bad.

He pulled the bed sheet away from him, using all of his strength. It hurt so bad, and even more when he gasped at what he saw. His whole body was covered with bandages, most of them slightly bloodstained. It hurt so badly! He quicly covered himself up, himself being queasy around blood.

He lay there for another few minutes. It was so boring; especially in a plain white room. He wanted to grab a book or magazine off the bedside table, but he knew that he wouldn't have the strength to hold it up.

"Romulus! Romulus, wake up!" he whispered hoarsly, hoping to wake up his friend.

Romulus stirred but he did not wake.

"Come on Romulus, wake up!"

Romulus opened his eyes. He blinked slightly before looking over to Harry.

"Hey Harry," he muttered lowly, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad."

Romulus pulled back is own covers, and got out of his bed. To Harry's surprise he didn't have any bandages. Why haden't Romulus gotten hurt like he had?

"Well, I'm not to bad. How about you, Harry?"

"I can't pull back my covers."

"That bad?"

Harry nodded slightly.

Romulus gave Harry a sympathetic look, before walking over to his bed. He pulled back Harry's covers, gasping as he saw the damage. Harry thought he would cry.

"Romulus..."

"Shit, this is all my fault!"

Romulus burst into tears and pulled Harry into an extremely tight hug. Harry let out a loud, strained yell of pain. Romulus pulled away immediately.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?"

"Romulus, it's okay!"

"I'm so sorry! Crap, I must have hurt you!"

"Romie, I'm fine!"

"How could you be so calm?! You're extremely ill, and it's obviously hurting you! You should be mad at me; this is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Romulus! It's-"

"It is so my fault! I was the one who bit you!"

"You couldn't help yourself! There was no way that you could have kept yourself from bitting me! It was the werewolf's fault, not you! Can't you get that through your head?!"

"But-"

Harry took a deep breath, his eyes closed.

"If you want me to be happy, then stop blaming this all on yourself. It really isn't going to help any of us if you continue pitying me and saying that everything is your fault!"

Romulus hung his head for a moment. He then looked up at Harry and smiled on the side of his mouth.

"Okay, I guess I you're right."

"I am right!" he said seriously.

Romulus nodded and then sat on the corner of Harry's bed. Suddenly the door flew open and Remus ran in and looked around. (A/N: Remus is in better shape because if the Wolfsbane.)

"Who screamed?" he asked.

"Harry did," Romulus said, "Transformation troubles."

"How bad could it have been?"

Harry immediately realized that Remus hadn't seen the damage yet. He didn't want him to see it. His first instinct was to grab the covers before Remus could pull them down, but he was too late. Remus had already yanked them down to his knees.

"Oh shit!" Remus gasped.

He gently fingered the bandages, being careful not to hurt Harry.

"How could the transformation have been this bad? My transformations have never been like this and neither have any of yours."

"Could it be because he's older?" Romulus guessed, "Our first transformations wre when we were of a young age, so there wasn't as much strength to hurt ourselves. Harry is older, so he is stronger than we were, so without learning control, the damage is worse. We learned to control ourselves better before we became old enough to hurt ourselves."

"That could be the reason. I will look it up later in one of my books."

Harry stared at them wordlessly. Remus and Romulus weren't physically harmed, but they looked like they hadn't slep in weeks. They had bags under their eyes and were deathly pale.

"I think you guys should rest," Harry suggested, "You both look like crap."

"You think we look bad?" Romulus asked, "You should see yourself."

Harry knew that he must look horrible. He felt like it, didn't he? He really didn't want to look into the mirror, in fear of what he might see. Probably a mummy would be what he looked like.

"I'm going to go back to my quarters," said Remus after looking at his watch, "I'm dreafully tired and I need to get my lessons ready for tomorrow. I'll be seeing you later."

Remus then left the room and returned to his quarters.

"I'm going to get some sleep as well," added Romulus.

Romulus returned to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows, leaving Harry alone. Harry soon drifted off as well, not knowing what would be happening later that day.

------

Harry and Romulus were both waiting silently in their room, a few hours later. Morticia would be there soon. Harry was feeling much better; he could actually sit up and he didn't feel so bruised and tired.

Suddenly the door burst open and Morticia walked into the room. Harry oddly felt comforted by her arrival; it was like the sun had just came out. Morticia gave Romulus a quick hug and then did the same for Harry, only slightly longer and with a slight peck to the cheek.

She ran her fingers through Harry's hair and smiled.

"You look awesome without your glasses."

That was the first time that Harry realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He thought that he'd been wearing them the whole time. He was so happy; he had never trully enjoyed wearing his glasses.

Suddenly Morticia did something that Harry never expected. She kissed him...again! She quicly pulled away and blushed.

"I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind. It was an accident."

Harry smiled as Morticia blushed again. A loud snort interupted them. They turned around to find Romulus laughing and pointing at them.

"You guys fancy each other! I knew it!"

Harry and Morticia both blushed furiously, bright red, and looked at each other through the corner of their eyes. Romulus noticed and took it as another sign that they were in love.

"You guys are in love! You guys are in love! Kissy, kissy!"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry.

Morticia suddenly stood up.

"Um... I think I better leave."

She winked at Harry before walking out the door.

"Romulus you're so embarrassing!" Harry complained once Morticia was out of sight.

"But you guys _obviously _fancy each other. Ha! My best friend is in love!" (Romulus may act gay, but he isn't)

Harry didn't respond. The two boys were quiet until an interesting subject came into focus.

"Harry, do you miss Sirius?"

Harry was taken aback from the surprising and random question. Nobody had ever sked him that before. He didn't really know what to say, it was too hard to answer.

"Yeah, I do. I would do anything to be with him right now. I miss him so much, I really do." Harry whispered quietly.

"I do as well, even though I wasn't very close to him. You were though, you meant everything to him."

"I wish he was never sent to Azkaban; it's not fair. He never commited those crimes and never would. He's the nicest person."

"I hate Fudge."

"Me too. I wish I was with Sirius right now. Just me and him alone in his room. I loved it when he used to hold me and read me stories until I fell asleep. He was always so great to me."

"At least you have your Canadian family. If you didn't have them you would be in an orphanage."

"Sure, they love me and I love them, but they can never replace Sirius. Sirius is too special."

Harry's voice was begining to crack, his eyes tearing.

"You really miss him don't you?"

"I do, I really do. I need him so badly right now."

Harry suddenly burst into tears. He burried his head in his arms and cried. Romulus immediately ran over to him and pulled him into a brotherly hug. He hated it when Harry cried. He was so used to Harry being really strong and brave and wasn't used to him crying.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll get out of there someday. I just know it. Then you can become a family again."

"But I want it now!"

Harry burried his head into Romulus's shoulder, and Romulus kept his arms around him as he wept. He never expected Harry to be so sensitive about this; he though that he would be strong enough to talk about it by now.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, I had to get it out someday, why not now?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes. He was really glad that he had gotten that out, he had really needed it.

"You're a great friend Romulus. Thanks for helping me. You know, you'd make a great therapist," Harry laughed.

Romulus snorted.

"Oh yeah, that's just what I want to do. Deranged and disturbed people with problems coming to me for help. Anyway, that's what friends are for. Thank gods you're not deranged."

"You're the best friend in the world."

------

_Four months later, the ghettos are in flame,  
Rubin's in South America, fightin' for his name  
While Arthur Dexter Bradley's still in the robbery game  
And the cops are puttin' the screws to him, lookin' for somebody to blame.  
"Remember that murder that happened in a bar?"  
"Remember you said you saw the getaway car?"  
"You think you'd like to play ball with the law?"  
"Think it might-a been that fighter that you saw runnin' that night?"  
"Don't forget that you are white."  
Arthur Dexter Bradley said, "I'm really not sure."  
Cops said, "A poor boy like you could use a break  
We got you for the motel job and we're talkin' to your friend Bello  
Now you don't wanta have to go back to jail, be a nice fellow.  
You'll be doin' society a favor.  
That sonofabitch is brave and gettin' braver.  
We want to put his ass in stir  
We want to pin this triple murder on him  
He ain't no Gentleman Jim."  
Rubin could take a man out with just one punch  
But he never did like to talk about it all that much.  
It's my work, he'd say, and I do it for pay  
And when it's over I'd just as soon go on my way  
Up to some paradise  
Where the trout streams flow and the air is nice  
And ride a horse along a trail.  
But then they took him to the jailhouse  
Where they try to turn a man into a mouse_.  
------

**Disclaimer: **I just love Bob Dylan. He's so cool. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm so sorry for the long update. I just don't enjoy this story as much as my others.

**Silent-Eyes-of-the-Night: **Omg, did you spend like hours reading the chapters and writing reviews. It would take me an hour to write the reviews alone, lol. Once again, you were voted 'Most Awesome Review'. It's so fun to read your reviews, but it takes forever to respond. Lol. I'M LISTENING TO QUEEN!!! Lol, Queen rocks. And the song is for John Lennon...whom I love even more!!! Yeah, they really did ruin Sirius and Remus in the movie. They were supposed to be hot! Especially Sirius! But I like Remus better, lol. Did you actually fall asleep at the computer? I've never done that before. But I have...fallen asleep in French, fallen asleep in religion and drooled on my arm, falled asleep in the library, fallen asleep in the bus, fallen asleep on my cat, falled asleep at a restaurant (not good) and falled asleep in my bed, of course. I love the song "Eleanor Rigby", the Beatles are my favourite band. And the band that sings "Who Are You" (The Who) is my second. Nobody knows who The Who is anymore!!!! Omg, how can you forget someone as hot as Roger Daltrey?!?!?!?! Limp Bizkit ruined "Behind Blue Eyes", their version is so ugly. I've never been to Texas. I live in Montreal, Canada.

**crazy-tc: **They wouldn't let me put an underscore in your name. The site is EVIL! Here, here, here is some more, more, more of my story! Lol, I know, I'm wierd. I got a new Led Zeppelin T-shirt. YAY! :)

**Someone: **Each chapter is usually a different day. It's basically one of those kinds of stories. It's more attached after the 30th chapter. And the sequels planned has like three chapters that can happen in one day, so it's even more attached.

**AC TORPEY: **I'm glad that you liked it! This was supposed to be the most important story to my pen name, with more sequels and stuff, but it didn't do as well as my others, so I made "Losing Myself" my signature story instead and I planned five stories to go along with it.

**ThE AvErAgE AnGeL: **Hee hee! It's so fun to type your pen name! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it. My computer is evil.

**HOBOrules: **(Sarcastically) Wouldn't you love to be attacked by a werewolf. Lol...no! I'd die! So Katie, how are you? Is your sister still all happy from her acting thing? I hope that Tom will get well and no longer have to suffer the pain. And... I got your letter! Yay! I had the Let It Be Naked CD, but not the Fly On The Wall thing. My friend left the album part at my house and so I kept it. :) I'm evil, I know. I read this thing in French about a guy named Baptiste... what kind of druggie would name their child that. He's get made fun of at school!

**foxyie xox: **Hey Melissa! You remember this from my binder. I had you read the last chapter last year at school and then you took the book away from me and read the whole thing. I remember that I didn't want you to read the rest and you wouldn't give me back my book. We were playing tug-of-war with my poor purple binder...which I have with me right now. :)

**CatClawz: **I love to torture Harry! Aren't my cliffies NICE? Hahaha, I guess not. I love leaving cliffies but I hate it when people leave them on stories I am reading. Cha-cha-cha! Have fun hugging Seewee!

**satan-gurl41: **Haha, you're going crazy! Lol, joking. My computer is a complete whore and keeps breaking, so it took me a while to update. Do you have MSN? My address it (gay address) if you want to add me.

**lyss33: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. Butterbeer and Pumpkin Pasties to you!

**Sexy Black: **No war! War is bad! Unless...hahaha, you're Hitler Brittany! Lol, joking. HITLER SUCKS SHIT! That's why I don't believe in culture or religion, because it causes too much war.

**Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2: **Woo hoo! I'm original! Yay! (Does little dance). Pumpkin juice and Chocolate Frogs to you!

**FroBoy: **Harry will be a-okay. Thank you for writting "okay" instead of "OK". The latter annoys me.

**Wytil: **I have been trying my best to develop the characters. I started this story when I was twelve and I was a really bad writer then, and now that I'm posting it, it's hard to change it around and add in what it's missing. You learn about Romulus as the story goes on and you will learn more about Morticia and her family hatting her and stuff.

**Sarahlouhardy: **I wanted my story to have alot of fun in it, along with some sad stuff and romance instead of making it all sad or all one genre like alot of stories. The romance will start later.

**blink gurl017: **Me and the truck driver are doing great. I knew that James was a Chaser, but I wanted him to be a Seeker for this story so that Harry could be a little more proud of himself. I try not to mention Ginny's really name in stories. Ginevra is a hideous name.

**Sirius Black's #1 Fan: **I think of Sirius as hotter, younger, cooler and alot less angry than he is in the movie. And tatoos, that's just ewie! His teeth made me cringe, even though he had just gotten out of Azkaban and probably hadn't brushed his teeth for twelve years.

**ciberloco: **Yes, Sirius will be there later on in the story. He will also be in the two sequels I planned, if I get to writting them. He will be skocked at first when he finds out that Harry is a werewolf and then he will help him with it. He will not get mad at Romulus.


End file.
